Исток
by tinka1976
Summary: Получить всемогущество, пусть лишь на миг - заманчиво? Что для этого сделать? Всего лишь встретиться со своими страхами и понять, кто ты есть. Мистика. Кроссовер Вегас, Майами, Нью-Йорк. ГСР. Предупреждение: смерть персонажей, правда, обратимая.
1. Chapter 1

_...__Who wants to live forever__?__  
Who dares to love forever,  
When love must die.  
But touch my tears with your lips,  
Touch my world with your fingertips,  
And we can have forever,  
And we can love forever__...__  
Queen__ - __Forever_

**Глава 1.**

_"__Гил, ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя.__"_

"Конечно, знаю", - привычно ответил он. Все, что ему оставалось теперь – это вот такие разговоры. Читать письмо, в сотый, в тысячный раз, отвечать, пытаться спорить. Хотя… Как поспоришь с письмом? То есть спорь, спорь до хрипоты, доказывай свою точку зрения, высмеивай, приводи доводы… Ты говоришь сам с собой, ты сходишь с ума… Сколько раз ты повторял: "Сара, ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя"? И каждый раз по ее лицу пробегала неуловимая тень невысказанного. Кажется, теперь ты знаешь, что это были за слова. Знать, что тебя любят - так мало, если ты этого не ощущаешь...

_"… я устала… __мне так жаль… я должна уйти... храни себя… __"_

Ты знаешь это письмо наизусть, ты выучил каждое слово, ты мог бы написать целый трактат в ответ, где разумно и обстоятельно изложил бы, почему этого не стоило делать. Но она все-таки это сделала. И ты не понимаешь, почему изменился мир. Ведь ты жил без нее столько лет. Ты занимался любимой работой. Ты и сейчас ею занимаешься. Вот только все как-то не так. Что-то менялось, когда она была рядом. Что-то неуловимое. Чуть ярче краски, чуть мелодичнее звуки, чуть насыщеннее жизнь. Теперь это «чуть» исчезло, ушло вместе с ней. И оказалось, что без этого «чуть» все не так. Конечно, жизнь не кончилась. Вот только она стала немножко ненастоящей. Возможно, ты к этому привыкнешь, возможно, через несколько лет…

А пока ты вновь и вновь перечитываешь письмо, потому что это единственное, что дает тебе краткую иллюзию ее присутствия. Пока в твоей голове звучит ее голос, а перед глазами стоит ее лицо, и ты снова живешь полной жизнью, яркой и радостной просто оттого, что она рядом.

_"__Я люблю тебя. Я всегда буду тебя любить.  
До свидания__"_

И вдруг он заметил еще какие-то полустертые буквы в конце. Почему он не замечал их раньше? Вглядываясь до рези в глазах, Гриссом сумел разобрать затертую приписку:

«Жду тебя в Неваде».

Он остолбенело уставился в окно. Как такое может быть? Гриссом был готов поклясться, что этих слов здесь не было! И потом, Невада большая. Гил кинулся к карте. Почему-то его взгляд сразу прикипел к маленькому кружку где-то в центре, довольно далеко от Лас Вегаса. «Невада, штат Миссури» - не веря своим глазам, прочел он.

...

Келли резко затормозила. Наталья недовольно посмотрела на нее и поправила ремень безопасности.

- В чем дело? – осведомилась она.

- Кажется, мы заблудились, - неуверенно ответила Келли. Она тряхнула головой, стараясь отогнать тревожные мысли.

- Что значит заблудились? – удивилась Наталья.

- Заблудились – значит, я не узнаю местность, где мы оказались, и не знаю, как нам проехать к месту назначения, - резко ответила Келли. За Натальей всегда водилась привычка задавать риторические вопросы, но сейчас это было совсем некстати.

- Вон там указатель, кажется, - прищурилась, вглядываясь в горизонт, Наталья.

Действительно, проехав вперед, они смогли разглядеть надпись «Добро пожаловать в Неваду» на придорожном щите. Девушки переглянулись.

- В каком смысле в Неваду? – ошарашено спросила Наталья.

- Понятия не имею, - пожала плечами Келли.

Некоторое время она пристально вглядывалась в надпись, будто надеясь, что та одумается, и превратится в какую-нибудь другую. Но надпись и не думала меняться. «Добро пожаловать в Неваду». Келли еще раз перечитала надпись, теперь уже вслух. Наталья кивнула, соглашаясь. Да, она видела то же самое. Указатель не был новым, с отломанным куском в левом нижнем углу, он был потрепан, будто стоял тут очень давно, значит, это не было шуткой. Но каким образом они здесь оказались? Они всего лишь решили проехать объездной дорогой через болота, но вместо вида Майами перед ними вдруг открылся вид какой-то бескрайней степи. Никакой Невады в окрестностях Майами отродясь не было, это Келли точно знала, и уж точно ее не должно было быть при выезде с этой дороги.

Пожав плечами, Келли решительно развернула машину и поехала назад. Она не могла бы с уверенность обосновать собственный поступок, это было сродни детскому желанию зажмуриться при виде чего-то страшного, в надежде, что если ты не видишь опасности, то и она тебя не видит тоже. Вот и Келли, если бы ее сейчас кто-то спросил, зачем она едет назад, ответила бы, что хочет еще раз выехать с дороги, ведущей через болота – может, на сей раз они попадут-таки в Майами? Наталья сидела рядом молча, втянув голову в плечи. Было настолько очевидно, насколько эта ситуация ее угнетает, что Келли захотелось покровительственно похлопать напарницу по плечу. Однако эта мысль моментально вылетела у нее из головы, как только она снова посмотрела на дорогу и обнаружила, что никаких болот впереди нет, а почти на самом горизонте снова виднеется какой-то указатель. Наталья сжалась в комок на пассажирском сиденье, когда Келли, стиснув зубы, прибавила газу. Подъехав к указателю, они молча и обреченно переглянулись. «Добро пожаловать в Неваду» - гласила надпись на потрепанном указателе с отломанным куском в левом нижнем углу.

...

- Мак, ты уверен, что мы должны были поехать все вместе? – осторожно поинтересовался Денни.

- Уверен, - коротко бросил Мак, отворачиваясь к окну.

Денни переглянулся с Линдси и Стеллой и пожал плечами. Вчера они получили сообщение, что преступник, действующий абсолютно идентично с серийным убийцей, делом которого они безуспешно занимались уже третий месяц, совершил преступление в каком-то заштатном городишке. Похоже, Тейлор действительно был абсолютно уверен в том, что они должны были поехать именно в таком составе.

- Ты думаешь, ребята без нас справятся? – попробовала заговорить с Маком Стелла. За весь день Тейлор произнес едва ли десяток слов.

- Справятся, - отрезал Мак. – И потом, мы же ненадолго. С таком составе мы не потратим ни единой лишней минуты.

Это было похоже хоть на какое-то обоснование, и Стелла решила больше не доставать Тейлора вопросами. Никто даже и не догадывался, что Мак как раз сейчас мучительно пытается понять, почему он сорвался сам и взял с собой именно этих троих. Пытается – и не находит ответа…

- Ну, что ж, - пожала плечами Линдси, - Невада - так Невада…


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Сара глядела на струйки дождя, сбегающие по оконному стеклу. С давних пор у нее были особые отношения с дождем. Когда Сара была маленькой, она считала, что небеса плачут, и ей тоже становилось грустно. Ей всегда было грустно, когда она видела чужое горе, она никогда не умела оставаться в стороне от чужих переживаний. «Ты такая впечатлительная!» - с улыбкой говорил ей Гриссом. Сопереживание всегда было неотъемлемой частью ее натуры. С самого детства Сара панически боялась потеряться в чужих чувствах, в чужом мировосприятии. Общаясь с людьми, она погружалась в их мир, в пучину их эмоций и переживаний. Иногда этот другой мир ее восхищал, чаще – ужасал.

Возможно, ей стоило попробовать стать психологом в ФБР… Возможно, если бы Гил не остановил ее… Но ведь она и сама хотела остаться! Сама себе она могла признаться – она просто струсила, передумала в последний момент. И тут еще Гриссом с уговорами – так соблазнительно было уступить. Ведь это не она передумала – ее попросили остаться, Сара Сайдл – не трусиха, она нужный лаборатории человек. Работа – ее единственный щит. Можно погрузиться в работу, можно заниматься уликами, можно восстанавливать картину преступления, там способность к сопереживанию только на благо.

А в жизни эту свою особенность Сара не считала благом. Пообщавшись с каким-либо человеком, она некоторое время еще по инерции жила чужими мыслями, чужими эмоциями, чужим видением мира, потом спохватывалась. И возвращалась к себе. Она побаивалась заводить близкие отношения с кем-либо. Ведь этот человек будет рядом постоянно – что же тогда останется от Сары Сайдл? Нужно быть настороже и постоянно помнить о себе, думала она. Тогда все будет в порядке. Так оно и было. Какое-то время. Гил был весь в себе, в работе, порой ей даже казалось, что он вовсе не замечает ее присутствия. Но он разрешил ей оставаться рядом, она сумела стать комфортной для него. Вот только… Где-то, когда-то она перешла невидимую грань. И потеряла себя. Забыла, кто она.

«Эх, ты, сбежавшая невеста!» - усмехнулась Сара своему отражению в оконном стекле. Усмешка вышла до того кривая, что отражение решило ее не повторять. Сара хорошо знает, в каком виде она любит яйца, она криминалист по призванию, а не потому что бездумно тянулась за идеалом. И все же… Как же так вышло, что она потеряла себя? Она уже перестала понимать, что она делает, потому что хочет это сделать, а что – потому что это приятно Гилу. Когда Сара это поняла, ее обуял ужас. Она пыталась разделить для себя – вот это действительно нравится мне, просто понравилось оно после того, как Гил меня этим заинтересовал. А вот это нравится Гилу - я это делаю, потому что не против, и мне нравится делать ему приятное, это доставляет мне даже больше удовольствия, чем когда я делаю что-то приятное мне самой. Не получилось. И началась паника. Она сбежала. Сбежала потому, что не могла допустить того, что произошло, не имела права. А если уж допустила, нужно было срочно исправлять ситуацию. Она должна снова найти себя.

- И что нам делать? – спросила Сара у своего отражения в оконном стекле.

Отражение глядело серьезно и печально. Сара пожала плечами. Она совсем сошла с ума, если начала беседовать с собственным отражением. Оно не подскажет ей, что делать.

- Флэтхед…

Что это? Это кто-то сказал, или просто ветка дерева проехалась по стеклу, шурша листьями? Сара вопросительно взглянула на свое отражение. Струйки дождя все так же бежали по стеклу снаружи. Сара тронула стекло пальцем. Будто ощутив прикосновение, струйки воды образовали причудливый узор, похожий на озеро в горах. «Флэтхед – кажется, есть такое озеро где-то в Монтане», - подумала Сара. Ей показалось, или отражение одобрительно кивнуло? Да нет, наверное, она непроизвольно кивнула собственным мыслям, а отражение просто повторило ее движение. Сара подозрительно взглянула на свое отражение. Отражение улыбалось. Сара в панике коснулась собственного лица – нет, она не улыбается. Губы отражения шевельнулись. «Пабло…» - шепот был таким тихим, что Сара не могла разобрать, действительно ли она его слышит, или это просто ее собственная мысль, заплутавшая, будто путник в песках. «Полсон…» - шепнуло отражение. - «Найди…»

Сара тряхнула головой и протерла глаза. Отражение послушно повторило за ней все движения и испытующе уставилось на девушку. «Я просто устала», - решила Сара, поднимаясь с подоконника и направляясь к кровати. Она не оборачивалась, а потому не увидела, как ее отражение чуть помедлило, глядя ей вслед со странной смесью сочувствия и угрозы, затем пожало плечами и лишь после этого исчезло.

...

- А, может, заночуем здесь, а утром попробуем еще раз? – робко спросила Наталья.

Это были первые слова, произнесенные за последние несколько часов. Все это время девушки с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, пытались выбраться из города. После того, как они второй раз увидели щит «Добро пожаловать в Неваду», Келли снова развернула машину и поехала прочь. Однако через полчаса из горла Натальи вырвался нечленораздельный всхлип, и Келли ударила по тормозам, больно толкнувшись грудью о баранку руля. На сей раз Наталья не протестовала, хотя ремень безопасности снова впился весьма болезненно. Келли снова тронула машину, но теперь они подъезжали к щиту так медленно, будто подкрадывались, боясь спугнуть. Отломанный кусок в левом нижнем углу бросился им в глаза даже прежде, чем они успели разобрать надпись. «Добро пожаловать в Неваду». Келли пожала плечами, мол, добро пожаловать – так добро пожаловать, и поехала дальше.

Городок был невелик. И абсолютно пуст. Наталья пристально вглядывалась в боковые улочки, но не смогла заметить ни единой человеческой фигуры. Однако город не производил гнетущего впечатления проклятого места. Тут царила обычная предзакатная тишина маленького провинциального городка. Представьте себе, что вы попали в замкнутое помещение, в котором еще витает запах сдобы, на столе стоит чашка с еще горячим чаем, на спинку стула небрежно брошена поношенная рубашка, а из-под дивана стыдливо выглядывает плюшевый медведь. Разве вы испугаетесь? Думаю, нет. А если еще на диване валяется какая-нибудь книжка? Думаю, вы улыбнетесь, и, подмигнув медведю, усядетесь на диван, чтобы посмотреть в ожидании хозяев, что они почитывают на досуге. Вот и в этом городке не было ничего ужасного. Да, тут было пусто, но это была обитаемая пустота. Не возникало сомнений, что жители где-то все же есть, просто почему-то никак не удается их увидеть.

Келли и Наталья проехали через весь город, так и не увидев ни души. Когда перед ними открылась дорога, ведущая из города, девушки переглянулись, и, ни слова не говоря, Келли прибавила скорость. Через полчаса они немного расслабились и заулыбались – дорога тянулась ровно, вокруг простиралась степь. Девушки взглянули друг на друга и обменялись улыбками – мол, слава Богу, выбрались. Потом перевели взгляд на дорогу, и Келли нервно вцепилась в руль, а Наталья закрыла лицо руками. На горизонте показалось что-то напоминающее указатель. Подъехав поближе, они разглядели знакомый щит. Все было на месте – покосившаяся подпорка, отломанный кусок в левом нижнем углу. Надпись тоже никуда не делась.

«Добро пожаловать в Неваду», - хмурясь, мысленно повторила Келли. Вышла из машины, оставив ключи в замке зажигания, и кивнула Наталье, мол, выходи, приехали. Развернувшись к издевательской надписи спиной, девушки зашагали по дороге прочь. Но, отойдя метров сто, Келли вдруг взяла Наталью за руку и потянула в сторону, куда-то в степь. «Логично», - вяло подумала Наталья, сворачивая с дороги. Идти стало труднее, но зато появилась надежда выбраться, так что часа два они шагали довольно бодро, думая каждая о своем. Сгущались сумерки, к тому же начал накрапывать дождь, однако девушки упорно шли вперед. Небо сливалось с землей, превращаясь в потоки воды, они устали и продрогли. Внезапно они ощутили под ногами твердое покрытие. Неужели они вышли на дорогу? Девушки огляделись по сторонам, решая, в какую сторону двинуться. Заметив силуэт машины, они радостно кинулись в ту сторону. И лишь за метр до машины, разглядев сквозь пелену дождя ненавистный указатель, Келли со стоном опустилась на шоссе. Это была ИХ машина!

- А, может, заночуем здесь, а утром попробуем еще раз? – робко спросила Наталья, останавливаясь рядом.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

- Как это ты уезжаешь?! – Кэтрин казалось, что она ослышалась. – Ты часом, не заболел? – Она попыталась дотронуться до лба Гриссома, проверяя, нет ли у него жара, но Гил, поморщившись, отстранился.

- Со мной все в порядке, - скривив лицо в презрительной гримасе, ответил Гриссом. – Зачем превращать каждый мой отъезд в спектакль? Вы прекрасно справитесь и без меня.

- Но почему именно в Неваду? – недоумевала Кэтрин. – Неужели такой город действительно существует? Ты не разыгрываешь меня?

Гриссом лишь посмотрел на нее поверх очков, мол, не говори глупости.

- Странно, - задумчиво произнесла Кэтрин. – Именно Невада…

- А в чем дело? – взгляд Гила стал пристальным. – Тебе все же знакомо это название?

- Да так, ерунда, - откидывая волосы, отмахнулась Кэтрин. – Просто был сегодня один странный звонок…

Кэтрин умолкла, и Гриссом вопросительно поднял брови.

- Знаешь, странный голос, - неохотно продолжила Кэтрин, - я даже не поняла, женский или мужской, очень тихий, но в тоже время такой отчетливый, и было еще слабое эхо, будто говоривший находился в большом пустом помещении… Он сказал что-то непонятное, мол, спеши, тебя ждут в Неваде…

Кэтрин пожала плечами, мол, полный бред. Гил смотрел мимо нее тем самым задумчиво-отрешенным взглядом, который его коллеги шутя называли между собой «взглядом Гриссома».

- А голос звонившей… звонившего… голос не показался тебе знакомым? – спросил Гриссом.

- Нет, кажется, - удивилась Кэтрин, - а у тебя есть предположение, что звонил знакомый мне человек?

- Нет, - отрицательно качнул головой Гил, снимая очки и начиная в задумчивости покусывать дужку. Кэтрин недоверчиво поглядела на него.

- А может, тебе поехать тоже? – неожиданно предложил Гриссом.

- Мне? – опешила Кэтрин. – В Неваду? А кто же останется в лаборатории?

- Ну конечно, - мысленно усмехнулся Гриссом.

В кабинет заглянул Грег.

- Можно?

- Да? Что у тебя? – спросил Гриссом, водружая очки на нос.

- Ты не подпишешь заявление на отгул? – чуть смущаясь, Грег положил на стол Гриссома бумагу.

- Куда-то собрался? – поинтересовался Гриссом, сам не зная зачем.

- Может, вам по пути? – усмехнулась Кэтрин. – Тебя тоже зовет Невада? – шутливо спросила она Грега.

Грег застыл столбом, переводя озадаченный взгляд с Кэтрин на Гриссома. Гил склонил голову набок, заинтересованно наблюдая за странной реакцией молодого криминалиста на невинный вопрос. Кэтрин от удивления приоткрыла рот.

- А откуда вы знаете? – осторожно спросил Грег после паузы.

Гриссом откинулся на спинку кресла с загадочным видом и обменялся взглядом с Кэтрин.

- Чертовщина какая-то… - пробормотала та.

- Если долго вглядываться в бездну, бездна начнет вглядываться в тебя в ответ… - философски пожал плечами Гриссом.

...

- Эйч, ты не знаешь, куда делась Келли? – встретил Горацио вопросом Эрик Делко.

- А что, она еще не в лаборатории? – удивился Кейн. – Странно. Они с Натальей должны были вернуться часа два назад. Ты не звонил ей?

Эрик уже торопливо набирал номер. Выслушав сообщение в трубке, он округлил глаза, недоверчиво потряс головой и начал набирать номер снова, внимательно вводя каждую цифру по отдельности. Выслушав сообщение еще раз, Эрик уставился на телефон, как на некое неведомое чудище.

- Что случилось? – наклоняя голову набок, вкрадчиво поинтересовался Кейн.

- Послушай сам, - Эрик выглядел растерянным донельзя, и Горацио поднес телефон к уху осторожно, будто это была готовая взорваться бомба. Секунду спустя Кейн высоко поднял брови и недоверчиво взглянул на Делко, будто спрашивая, не разыгрывает ли он его. Потом он еще раз набрал номер и включил телефон на громкую связь.

«Набранный вами номер не существует», - равнодушно повторил меланхоличный механический голос.

...

- Мак, а разве нас не должны встречать? – оглядываясь вокруг, возмущенно спросила Стелла.

Тейлор нахмурился.

- А как фамилия того детектива, что прислал сообщение? – тихонько спросила Линдси.

Денни лишь пожал плечами и вопросительно уставился на босса. Тейлор полез в карман пиджака… Потом в другой. Потом во внутренний. Потом проверил карманы брюк.

- Похоже, я оставил его в офисе, - растерянно заключил он.

- А что там вообще говорилось? – скрещивая руки на груди, нетерпеливо спросила Стелла.

- То есть ты его не видела? – удивилась Линдси. – А ты? – продолжила она, обращаясь к Денни. Тот лишь помотал головой.

Теперь уже все трое вопросительно смотрели на Тейлора, и в глазах у всех троих стыл один и тот же вопрос – а не свихнулся ли, случайно, их босс?

- Не помню точно, - подлил масла в огонь Мак, - я пробежал сообщение глазами и понял, что нужно ехать сюда…

- Но там ведь говорилось о деле «газетчика», так? – переспросил Денни.

- Я так сказал? – удивился Тейлор, укрепляя опасения коллег по поводу его душевного здоровья.

- Вообще-то да, - подтвердил Денни.

- А ты не помнишь, что было в сообщении, ты выдернул нас сюда, даже не прочитав его толком, и само сообщение, в довершение всего, ты забыл в Нью-Йорке, - подвела итог Стелла, с сомнением глядя на Мака. – Не похоже на тебя…

- Может быть, мы сами попробуем добраться до гостиницы, а потом поищем полицейский участок? – выдвинула разумное предложение Линдси. – В таких маленьких городках все рядом, - по лицу девушки скользнула какая-то тень.

- У кого бы только спросить дорогу, - оглядываясь вокруг, скептически заметила Стелла.

Вокруг не было видно ни души.

- Доверимся интуиции, - легкомысленно улыбнулась Линдси и двинулась прочь.

Денни безропотно пошел за ней. Стелла еще раз оглядела невозмутимую физиономию Тейлора, передернула плечами и тоже удалилась. Мак осмотрелся вокруг. Было тихо, как-то безмятежно спокойно. Внезапно Мак понял, что, несмотря ни на что, внутри у него крепнет странная уверенность, что все в полном порядке, все идет как надо. На его щеку упала дождевая капля, и Тейлор поспешил вдогонку за своими коллегами.

...

- Ну что? – спросил Кейн у подошедшего Эрика.

- Судя по следам машины, они уехали часа три назад и поехали по объездной, через болота, - отрапортовал Делко.

- Но мы же проехали по ней сюда, там нет никаких признаков какого-нибудь происшествия, - нахмурился Горацио, ставя руки на пояс и задумчиво барабаня пальцами по удостоверению. – А если бы что-то случилось возле города или в черте города, мы бы уже об этом знали…

Делко пожал плечами, оглядывая место преступления, которое исследовали девушки.

- Знаешь что, - протянул Горацио, - давай-ка еще раз прокатимся по этой дороге, и посмотрим повнимательнее. Если что-то случилось, то оно должно было случиться там.

Они сели в машину и медленно поехали, повторяя путь, который должны были проделать девушки, пристально разглядывая каждую кочку, каждую прореху в зарослях. Но никаких следов не было. Вот-вот уже должен был показаться город. С досады Эрик ударил обеими руками о приборную панель, громко воскликнув:

- Я должен ее найти!

Словно в ответ на эти слова, машину подбросило на невесть откуда взявшейся рытвине, руль вырвало из рук Кейна. Вильнув, они съехали с дороги.

Когда Делко пришел в себя, было темно, по крыше машины стучал дождь. Осторожно шевельнувшись, он убедился, что кости целы. Машина стояла в какой-то канаве. Кейн лежал без движения, навалившись на руль всем телом, но крови видно не было. Эрик потянулся к Горацио, чтобы пощупать пульс, и тот, словно движение Эрика разбудило его, зашевелился.

- Что случилось? – хрипло спросил Кейн. – Где мы?

- В машине, - улыбнулся Эрик. – Машина, похоже, в канаве, а канава, будем надеяться, недалеко от Майами.

- Я бы не стал на это слишком уж рассчитывать, - нехорошим голосом сказал Горацио, вглядываясь в темноту за окнами машины.

Открыв дверцу и выбравшись наружу, он прошел вперед, пытаясь разобрать, насколько серьезны повреждения автомобиля. Делко тоже вышел, огляделся и присвистнул. Даже в темноте было понятно, что вокруг не болота. Зайдя со стороны водительского сиденья, Эрик включил фары и замер, разглядывая освещенный ими придорожный щит.

Щит почти лежал, одна из подпорок, причудливо изогнутая от удара бампером их машины, топорщилась диковинной антенной. Только надписи ничего не сделалось.

Капли дождя барабанили по щиту, пытаясь затереть издевательское приветствие, но у них ничего не получалось.

«Добро пожаловать в Неваду», - прочел вслух Горацио.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

Улицы городка были пусты. Денни начал заметно нервничать. Привыкший к несмолкающему гулу огромного мегаполиса, он неуютно себя чувствовал в тишине этого заповедника. Отсутствие людей на улицах угнетало его еще больше. Он старался держаться поближе к Линдси, которая уверенно шла вперед, и вообще явно чувствовала себя как рыба в воде. Казалось, Линдси не замечала своих спутников. Уверенно, будто сотни раз здесь ходила, она сворачивала в боковые улочки, срезала дорогу, направляясь к одной ей ведомой цели.

Чуть поотставшие Мак и Стелла тихо разговаривали.

- Мак, что с тобой происходит? – никак не могла утихомириться Стелла.

- Да все нормально, - отвечал Тейлор, в то же время избегая встречаться с ней взглядом.

- Как это нормально, если мы оказались непонятно где и непонятно почему, - кипятилась Стелла. – Причем оказались мы здесь исключительно по твоей прихоти! Я уже сомневаюсь, что сообщение вообще было. Признайся, может, ты решил просто смыться в незапланированный отпуск? – усмехнулась она. – Тогда зачем потащил с собой нас?

- Успокойся, - поморщился Мак. – Все будет нормально. Вообще все будет так, как оно должно быть, - глубокомысленно добавил он. – Даже если будет иначе…

Стелла страдальчески возвела глаза к небу. Дождик, до той поры еле накрапывавший, усилился. В этот момент Линдси вдруг остановилась напротив небольшого коттеджа безо всякой вывески. Секунду помедлив, она решительно открыла калитку и направилась к дому.

- Эй, Монтана, нам гостиница нужна! – окликнул ее Денни. – Или ты решила, что любой дом сойдет?

- Это гостиница, ковбой, - не останавливаясь, бросила Линдси, открывая дверь.

...

Вода. Струи воды, причудливо взмывающие вверх…

Свет. Яркий свет, струящийся отовсюду…

Белый-белый свет… Белый-белый песок… Темные фигуры на берегу…

Гул. Шелест. Фигуры беззвучно разевают рты… Как же они не поймут, что здесь говорить не нужно, здесь слышны лишь наши мысли… Гулкие удары сердца… Услышьте же меня, наконец!

Выстрел.

Как же так, здесь не должно быть оружия!

Гриссом прижимает руку к груди… На белый песок, просочившись сквозь пальцы, падает темно-красная капля. И этот звук столь же громкий и отчетливый здесь, как и звук недавнего выстрела…

Гриссом поднимает глаза на нее, глаза вспыхивают нереально синим морозным огнем. Все тонет в волнах холодного синего света…

Затем свет угасает, и Гил начинает медленно-медленно падать, не отрывая от нее взгляда, будто пытаясь удержаться…

...

- Нет!! – Сара села в постели и непонимающе огляделась вокруг. Да, это тот самый номер, который она сняла позавчера. Последние сутки она вообще никуда не выходила. Она ждала… Ждала чего-то, что должно было вот-вот придти, оно уже начинало случаться…

Сара откинула одеяло и подошла к окну. За окном по-прежнему было темно, значит, проспала она недолго. Такой странный и страшный сон. Что он означает? Гриссом в беде? Нет, все ее ощущения твердят об обратном. Какое странное место она видела…

- Флэтхед, - напомнило отражение. – Озеро Флэтхед.

На сей раз Сара не удивилась его выходкам. Что-то изменилось в ней за время короткого сна. Поговорить со своим отражением? А что в этом такого?

- Флэтхед, - послушно повторила Сара. – Да, я поняла…

Отражение довольно кивнуло.

- А Гил… - неуверенно начала Сара.

Лицо отражения расплылось в ироничной усмешке. Саре захотелось дать ему пощечину, но вместо этого она провела рукой по стеклу, будто стирая свое отражение с его поверхности. Отражение еще раз ухмыльнулось и исчезло, так что взгляд Сары упал на освещенный пятачок улицы перед гостиницей. Там, на тротуаре, под дождем стоял Гил Гриссом и смотрел прямо на нее.

...

Дождь разошелся не на шутку. Эрик вытер лицо и взглянул на небо, пытаясь увидеть прореху в тучах, которая дала бы надежду, что ливень ослабнет. Но вокруг была непроглядная мгла, состоящая из дождя и холода. Эрик взглянул на темный силуэт рядом. С каждым шагом тот двигался все более странно. Машину им пришлось бросить, так как мотор отказывался заводиться напрочь, а по канаве текли бурные грязные потоки прибывающей с каждой минутой дождевой воды. Оставался единственный выход – добраться до города и найти ночлег. Поиски девушек откладывались на утро. До города было не более полумили. Даже в темноте можно было различить окраинные дома вдалеке. Однако скоро выяснилось, что существует проблема. С каждым шагом Кейн все больше и больше начинал хромать.

- Эйч, что с ногой? – обеспокоенно спросил Эрик, некоторое время понаблюдав за движениями Кейна.

- Ничего страшного, придавило во время аварии, - сквозь зубы ответил Горацио. – Не обращай внимания, давай выбираться.

Делко покачал головой, осуждая упрямство шефа, и продолжил путь. Но через несколько минут Кейн остановился вовсе и сел прямо на дорогу.

- Иди, я догоню, - бросил он Эрику.

Делко сделал пару шагов назад и подошел вплотную к шефу. Присел на корточки, так что смог разглядеть лицо Кейна.

- Эйч, перед кем ты выпендриваешься? – тихо спросил он. – Передо мной не стоит, а больше здесь нет никого…

Лицо Горацио стало детским и растерянным. Текущие по щекам капли дождя создавали иллюзию, что он плачет. Эрик снова с упреком покачал головой и перевел взгляд на правую ногу Кейна, подъем которой тот обхватил обеими руками. Делко осторожно стянул с него промокший ботинок и носок. Горацио скривился от боли.

- Вывиха вроде нет, - констатировал Эрик после осмотра. – Наверное, просто ушиб, отлежаться, - и все пройдет.

- Ага, - хмыкнул Кейн. – Посижу здесь до завтра.

- Да что с тобой! – возмутился Эрик. – Не говори ерунды!

Снова обув, словно ребенка, Эрик помог Горацио подняться, закинув его руку к себе на плечо и крепко обхватив за талию.

- Не дури, - успокаивающе произнес он. – Пошли.

Даже сейчас, опираясь на Делко, передвигался Кейн медленно, кривясь от боли при каждом шаге.

- Эрик, - снова начал он спустя несколько минут, за которые они продвинулись всего на десяток метров.

- Заткнись и иди, - беззлобно оборвал его Эрик, стараясь приноровиться к неровной походке Горацио.

...

Они встретились в холле гостиницы. И молча смотрели друг на друга, будто пытаясь определить, что изменилось за время разлуки.

- Как ты нашел меня? – наконец прервала молчание Сара.

- Я заметил приписку в твоем письме, - улыбнулся Гриссом.

- Приписку? – удивилась Сара.

- Да, - кивнул Гил. – Приписку, «жду тебя в Неваде».

- Я не писала ничего подобного, - пожала плечами Сара. – Я вообще не знала, куда я еду.

Они стояли в холле друг напротив друга. Сара кутала плечи в платок. По лицу Гила стекали капли дождя с волос, но он, казалось, не замечал этого. Он смотрел на Сару, пытаясь встретиться с ней взглядом, но девушка прятала глаза. Всего лишь метр пространства разделял их, но преодолеть его было так же сложно, как многометровую пропасть.

- Зачем ты приехал, Гил? – спросила Сара.

Но ответить он не успел. Дверь отворилась, пропуская Кэтрин и Грега.

- Вот ты где! – с порога воскликнула Кэтрин. – А мы и не поняли сразу, куда ты зашел!

- Сара? – удивленно спросил Грег. – Как ты тут очутилась?

Но ответить, теперь уже Саре, снова не дали. На сей раз в холл вошли Келли и Наталья.

- Это гостиница? – с порога уточнила Келли.

- Да, - опомнилась Сара. – Я пойду позову хозяев, чтобы вам выдали ключи.

Однако, заглянув в комнату хозяйки, она никого не обнаружила. Пусто было и в кухне, и в кладовке. Отчаявшись обнаружить хозяев, глядя на мокрых до нитки людей, Сара решительно подошла к ящичку с ключами. Он был не заперт. Из дюжины ключей на месте болтались еще целых семь. Сара решительно взяла пять из них и раздала прибывшим.

Келли с Натальей, вымотанные долгой прогулкой и безысходностью, не проявляя ни малейшего интереса к другим постояльцам, взяли ключи и двинулись к комнатам, когда их окликнула Кэтрин, уже давно пристально вглядывавшаяся в лицо Келли.

- Простите, а вы не из Майами? – спросила она.

- Из Майами, - удивленно подтвердила Наталья. – А как вы догадались?

- Кэтрин? – наконец-то обратила на них внимание Келли. – Правильно? Уиллоус. Южанка.

- Келли Дюкейн, южанка? - улыбнулась в ответ Кэтрин.

- Вы знакомы? – спросил Грег.

- Да, мы вместе расследовали одно дело… - начала объяснять Кэтрин, но договорить ей опять же не дали.

Заслышав голоса в холле, со второго этажа спустились нью-йоркцы.

- Мак Тейлор? – опешила Келли. – У нас здесь что, конференция криминалистов?

- Ну, для полноты картины не хватает еще вашего начальника, - заметил Гриссом.

Не успел он закончить фразу, как дверь снова открылась, пропуская Эрика Делко, буквально волочащего на себе Кейна. Усадив Горацио в кресло, Эрик оглядел собравшихся и улыбнулся Келли.

Дюжина человек в холле переглядывалась, понимая, что происходит что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Наконец Грег решился на вопрос.

- Кто-нибудь в курсе, что вообще происходит?

- Наверное, я смогу вам ответить, - произнес высокий рыжий мужчина, непонятно как появившийся у двери. Все нервно оглянулись, и вздрогнули от звука взводимого затвора. Пистолет в руках Кейна смотрел прямо в лоб его двойника.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

- Спокойнее, лейтенант, - улыбнулся визитер, лукаво поглядывая на собравшихся в холле людей. – Опустите оружие. Мне вы им неповредите, а вот кого-нибудь из будущих спутников можете и убить ненароком.

Горацио не шелохнулся, да и остальные смотрели не очень-то дружелюбно.

- Хорошо, - вздохнул визитер. – Может, так лучше? – На миг его облик затуманился, а когда снова стал отчетливо виден, Денни вздрогнул и шагнул вперед.

- Эйден! – вырвалось у Стеллы и Мака одновременно.

- Ты… - с угрозой начал Денни, но Тейлор придержал его за руку.

- Тоже не так? – удивился визитер. – Ну что ж…

Кейн опустил пистолет. Его лицо стало печальным. Эрик, напротив, заулыбался.

Принявший облик Тима Спидла визитер подмигнул Келли, ответившей ему быстрой улыбкой, и спросил:

- Ну что, теперь мы можем поговорить?

- Чего ты хочешь? – тоскливо спросил Кейн.

- Я не умею хотеть, - пожал плечами визитер. – Но вроде как вы хотели разъяснений, что с вами происходит, так вот, я готов их вам дать. Только без нервов, лейтенант, договорились? Я могу принять любой облик, поскольку не являюсь человеком. Мне показалось уместным принять облик кого-то из вас, но, видимо, я заблуждался.

- И что же происходит? – повторил свой вопрос Грег.

- Вас зовет Исток, - как нечто само собой разумеющееся, сказал визитер. – Иногда людям выпадает шанс, редкий шанс изменить свою судьбу. Тот, кто будет Избран, на краткий миг обретет абсолютное всемогущество. Получить ответ на все свои вопросы, исправить совершенные когда-то ошибки, вернуть любимых, отомстить врагам – все будет возможно…

- А кто вы, если не человек? – с интересом спросил Гриссом.

- Я? – ухмыльнулся визитер, засовывая руки в карманы и пожимая плечами. – Я Хранитель Истока, и я же – его обратная сторона. Всего лишь некая сила… Если вы считаете Исток благом, то я – зло.

- Часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо? – тихо пробормотал Гриссом, в задумчивости разглядывая визитера.

- И кто же будет избран? – скептически спросил Тейлор.

- Это решится… - визитер хитро взглянул на Мака. – Время еще есть, вам предстоит долгий путь.

- Путь куда? – переспросил Денни.

- К Истоку, - улыбнулся визитер. – Она знает, куда идти… - Визитер подмигнул Саре. Сара, смущенная обратившимися на нее взглядами, плотнее запахнулась в платок.

- И какова же плата? – в упор глядя на визитера, тихо спросил Кейн.

- Хм, - погрустнел визитер, - я был уверен, что этот вопрос задашь именно ты…

- Не увиливай! – потребовал Кейн.

- И не думал, - огрызнулся визитер. – До Истока вам придется добраться. Это не так-то просто. Расстояние в две с половиной тысячи километров – сущие пустяки по сравнению с теми испытаниями, через которые вам придется пройти. Все ваши страхи выйдут на охоту, - визитер злорадно улыбнулся. – К тому же, когда вы достаточно приблизитесь к Истоку, вам откажет ваше самое любимое оружие…

Визитер сделал паузу, иронично проследил за схватившимися за пистолеты мужчинами, и продолжил фразу.

- Ложь. Вот ваше излюбленное оружие. Но чем ближе вы будете к Истоку, тем труднее вам будет лгать. Подойдя к Истоку вплотную, вы не сможете лгать совсем, и даже умолчать, чем многие из вас тоже неплохо владеют, у вас вряд ли получится.

Визитер довольно улыбался, глядя на хмурые лица собравшихся.

- Если избран будет лишь один, зачем идти многим? - тихо спросила Сара. – В роли пушечного мяса?

- Не только, - цинично ухмыльнулся визитер. – Вся штука в том, что вы раздвоены, разобщены, что не раз отражалось в вашей истории в виде романтических мифов, в которых, тем не менее, таится зерно истины. Всемогущество дается лишь цельному существу, так что в данном случае это должна быть пара. Мужчина и женщина, составляющие единое целое, две половинки одной души, как любят выражаться ваши поэты, - улыбка визитера увяла, теперь он смотрел серьезно и грустно. – Истоку не важны ваши предрассудки, ваши глупые условности вроде «начальник-подчиненный» или «коллеги». Есть мужчина и женщина, созданные друг для друга, важно только это. Про то, что кто-то из вас начальник, вам лучше вообще забыть на какое-то время. Вы никому и ничего не сможете приказать, пока не вернетесь к своей повседневной, обычной жизни и работе.

- А мы вернемся? – спросила Келли.

- И да, и нет, - пожал плечами визитер. – Если вы достигнете Истока, если тот, кто Избран, войдет в Исток, то все, что случится за время пути, окажется лишь страшным сном, который вы легко сможете забыть прямо в момент пробуждения. Вы сами решите, помнить ли вам это приключение или нет. Если вы не достигнете Истока, если тот, кто Избран, не войдет в Исток, или войдет кто-то другой, вам придется жить со всем тем, что произойдет за время пути.

- А мы можем отказаться? – неожиданно спросила Кэтрин. Остальные посмотрели на нее с удивлением. – У меня дочь… - пыталась оправдаться Кэтрин.

- Пока еще можете, - кивнул визитер. – Сейчас вы разойдетесь по комнатам. Делайте, что угодно, - ухмыльнулся он. – Потом вы все уснете. Никаких будильников не нужно. Те, кто решит идти, проснутся сами с первым лучом солнца, соберутся здесь и двинутся в путь. Те, кто решит остаться, проснутся поутру в своих собственных постелях, и знать не будут, что есть на карте такой городишко. Вы никого не сможете разбудить, никого не сможете увести силой или заставить остаться. Вы просто не найдете никого в комнатах. Те, кто спустится в холл на заре, те и отправятся в путь.

Визитер внимательно оглядел каждого из дюжины людей, собравшихся в холле. Потом его облик утратил цельность, будто сотни, тысячи, миллионы лиц промелькнули в нем за доли секунды, и визитер исчез.

...

- Что у вас с ногой? – спросил Гриссом, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с креслом, в котором сидел Кейн. Он, конечно, хотел бы продолжить прерванный разговор с Сарой, но та как-то очень быстро и незаметно скрылась в комнате сразу после исчезновения визитера. Остальные тоже разошлись, всем было о чем подумать. В холле остались лишь Горацио, Эрик, Келли, Тейлор и Гриссом. Келли успела обменяться с Эриком парой слов, уверяя, что у нее все в порядке, когда подошел Гриссом.

- А вы доктор? – спросил Эрик.

- Ну, в некотором роде, - пожал плечами Гил. – Доктор Гил Гриссом.

- Эрик Делко, - представился криминалист, - Келли Дюкейн, - кивнул он на коллегу.

- Да, Кэтрин называла имя, - улыбнулся Гриссом. – Вы очаровательны, - добавил он, вызвав хмурый взгляд Эрика.

- Мак Тейлор, - присоединился к хороводу знакомств Мак, приветственно кивая Кейну.

- Горацио Кейн? – вопросительно произнес Гриссом, поднимая глаза на хмурого, упорно молчащего лейтенанта. – Мы знакомы лишь заочно.

- Верно, - кивнул Кейн. – Я слышал о вас много лестного…

- Так вы не будете против, если я взгляну на вашу ногу? – иронично приподнял брови Гриссом. Кейн неопределенно пожал плечами, мол, делайте что хотите, хуже уже не будет.

- А что с вами случилось? – поинтересовался Гриссом.

- Попали в аварию, - ответил Эрик ему и Келли одновременно.

- И шли до города? – Гриссом, хмурясь, оглядывал распухший подъем правой ноги Кейна. Попробовал слегка повернуть ступню, вызвав гримасу боли на лице Горацио.

- Да, - Эрик поморщился, - шли больше часа…

- Вы терпеливый человек, - усмехнулся Гриссом.

- Это ваш диагноз? – вернул усмешку Кейн.

- Ну, можно и так сказать, - Гриссом остановил взгляд на Келли. – Можно вас попросить раздобыть где-нибудь бинт?

- А что с машиной? – спросил он у Эрика, когда Келли удалилась.

- Машина, скорее всего, утопла, - поморщился Эрик.

- Ногу придавило во время аварии? – продолжал спрашивать Гил.

- Зачем все эти вопросы? - непонятно почему разозлился Кейн.

- Ну, если пациент начинает злиться, значит, не так уж плох! – заметил Гриссом с усмешкой.

- А если пациент садится на дорогу и просит оставить его одного дождливой ночью посреди степи? – заинтересовался Эрик. – Тогда что?

- Тогда мы имеем тяжелый приступ героического альтруизма, осложненного запущенным инфантилизмом, - профессорским тоном изрек Гриссом.

Эрик широко улыбнулся, Тейлор хмыкнул. Кейн собрался было сказать что-нибудь едкое, но в этот момент Гриссом резким движением развернул его ступню и потянул на себя, так что вместо язвительного замечания у Горацио вырвался лишь стон.

- Ну, вот и замечательно, - улыбнулся Гриссом. – Вывих вправили, теперь останется зафиксировать, и вы сможете передвигаться без адских мук при каждом шаге.

Эрик покраснел, услышав слово «вывих», и смущенно взглянул на шефа.

Вернулась Келли с бинтом, Гриссом быстро забинтовал ступню Кейна и протянул ему руку, предлагая подняться. Горацио крепко пожал протянутую руку, а затем встал самостоятельно, вызвав тяжелый вздох Делко.

- Спасибо, док, - сказал Кейн.

- Обращайтесь, - пожал плечами Гриссом, с интересом разглядывая упрямого пациента.

- Встретимся утром? – вопросительно произнес Тейлор.

- Я хотел еще кое с кем переговорить, - замялся Гриссом.

- Тим… Хранитель сказал, это бесполезно, - покачал головой Кейн. – Каждый примет решение самостоятельно.

Келли переглянулась с Эриком.

- Тогда спокойной ночи, - с сомнением в голосе пожелал Тейлор.

Все, вздохнув, двинулись к своим комнатам. Кейн хромал, опираясь на стены, но от чьей-либо помощи упрямо отказывался, невзирая на искорки усмешки, отчетливо заметные в глазах Делко и Гриссома.

До рассвета оставалось не более трех часов.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

Рассвет вступал в городок мелкими шажками, предоставляя темноте возможность гордо и неторопливо удалиться под ручку с тишиной. Птицы провожали парочку насмешливыми трелями, празднуя наступление нового дня. Рассвет в тот день пришел хмурый, будто невыспавшийся. Отмытые дождем улочки просушивал легкий ветерок. Тучи неслись стаями, цепляясь друг за друга рваными краями, будто пытаясь слиться в единый покров, чтобы предоставить убежище темноте.

Дойдя до гостиницы, рассвет чуть замешкался, но все же заглянул в холл, убедился, что тот пуст, и неторопливо прошествовал дальше. Холл еще некоторое время оставался пустым, лишь пара пылинок резвилась в потоке света, пользуясь безлюдьем. Заслышав чьи-то шаги, пылинки торопливо юркнули под кресло. Мак Тейлор прошел через холл, открыл входную дверь, с удовольствием сделал глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь свежестью, царящей после дождя, и вышел на улицу. Спустившийся следом Гриссом опустился в кресло и приготовился ждать. Однако все его надежды разрушили синхронно появившиеся в холле Эрик и Келли. Теперь, даже если Сара и придет, поговорить не удастся. Холл стал заполняться людьми. Стелла, Денни и Линдси спустились все вместе. Прихромал Кейн. Сегодня он двигался более уверенно. Подошла Наталья. Вышел Грег. На мгновение у Гриссома сжалось сердце от мысли, что Сара может и не придти, а он опять бессилен что-либо изменить. Но Сара показалась на пороге, задумчивая и собранная.

Дорожная одежда изменила людей. Всем казалось, что они собрались на карнавал, где под масками знакомых лиц скрываются совершенно иные люди, - настолько преобразили знакомые черты свитера, куртки, высокие ботинки. Настроение у большинства путников было на удивление легким, будто у бойскаутов, отправляющихся в соседний лесок за речку.

Вернулся Тейлор. Увидев его, нью-йоркцы выдохнули с облегчением, они уже начали было тревожиться из-за его отсутствия, но, как оказалось, напрасно.

- На улице три машины, - проинформировал Мак. – Баки под завязку, дополнительные канистры с бензином, одеяла, еда, медикаменты, инструменты…

- Даже инструменты, - поднял брови Гриссом. – Какая забота, однако…

Тейлор и Кейн переглянулись. Действительно, подобная обходительность наводила на мысль о том, что путников ждут испытания посерьезнее, чем мелкие бытовые неудобства.

Кейн пожал плечами, мол, снявши голову, по волосам не плачут.

- Кого-то ждем? – спросил он, оглядывая собравшихся.

- Кэтрин нет, - очень тихо сказала Сара.

- Да, - поднялся Гриссом, - это ее выбор, - чуть пожал он плечами в ответ на вопросительные взгляды.

- Тогда в путь, - кивнул Тейлор.

- Куда мы направляемся? – спросил Горацио, обращаясь к Саре.

- Флэтхед, - торопливо, будто зазубренный урок, ответила Сара. – Озеро Флэтхед.

- Монтана, - вздохнула Линдси. – Озеро Флатхед находится в Монтане, - в ее произношении название звучало чуть иначе.

- Да, - подтвердила Сара. На секунду она задумалась, говорить ли остальным, что отражение упоминало еще некоего Пабло Полсона. Но затем решила, что не стоит. Да, скорее всего, нужно будет сказать, но лучше потом, когда возникнет необходимость.

- Какие-то проблемы? – поинтересовался Кейн.

- Нет, никаких, - синхронно тряхнули головами Линдси и Сара.

Горацио и Гриссом подозрительно посмотрели на девушек, переглянулись и так же синхронно, как и до того девушки, пожали плечами.

- Может, уже пора двигаться? – нетерпеливо спросил Эрик, и словно спохватившись, путники потянулись к выходу.

Путешествие к Истоку начиналось…

...

Гриссом вел машину, то и дело поглядывая на Сару, сидящую рядом с ним, на пассажирском сиденье. И опять, как и при встрече в холле, ничтожное расстояние, пролегающее между ними, казалось непреодолимой пропастью. Сара молча, отрешенно глядела в окно. Гил хотел было взять ее за руку, спросить что-нибудь, но на него нахлынула непонятно откуда взявшаяся робость. Он не мог решиться. Он глядел на Сару, ожидая, что она выйдет из своего непонятного транса, обратит внимание на своих спутников, но девушка, казалось, спала с открытыми глазами. Грег давно уже беззастенчиво дрых, удобно устроившись на заднем сиденье машины.

...

В следующей за ними машине, в которой собралась команда Майами, поначалу царило непонятное напряжение. Эрик тревожно поглядывал на напряженное лицо Келли, его беспокойство усиливалось с каждой минутой, ведь в зеркале заднего вида он видел столь же напряженное, будто в ожидании некой неотвратимой пакости, лицо Натальи.

- В чем дело, Келл? – наконец не выдержал Эрик. – Что происходит?

- Эрик, не стоит обращать внимания, - вся сжавшись, потому что машина как раз приближалась к выезду из города, ответила Келли.

- Келл, - обиделся Эрик, - что бы это ни было, ты можешь мне это сказать, ведь мы друзья?

- Эрик, это не имеет никакого отношения к тебе лично, и уж тем более к нашей дружбе, - заверила его Келли, немного расслабляясь, так как машина благополучно миновала выезд из города. – Так, глупые страхи… - попыталась улыбнуться она.

- Да? – с сомнением глядя на нее, переспросил Эрик. – А, может, начнешь тренироваться?

- Что? – не поняла Келли, отводя взгляд от дороги.

- Тренироваться говорить правду, - усмехнулся Эрик. – Я же вижу, что ты чего-то боишься.

- Ах, это, - улыбнулась Келли, но тут с заднего сиденья послышался судорожный вдох.

Наталья подалась вперед, вцепившись в спинку переднего сиденья. Взгляд девушки был прикован к какой-то точке на горизонте. Келли проследила ее взгляд и замерла, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Они приближались к какому-то указателю. «Неужели снова?!» - билась одна и та же паническая мысль в головах у обеих. Конечно, теперь они не одни, рядом с ними двое мужчин, которым они без малейших колебаний доверят свою жизнь, но все же, неужели кошмар еще не закончился? Тем временем указатель приблизился настолько, что стало возможно разобрать надпись. «До Канзас-сити 100 миль», - с облегчением прочли они.

- Ну, что, полегчало? – поинтересовался молча наблюдавший за девушками Эрик. – Может, все же расскажете, в чем дело?

Дорога тянулась впереди по-прежнему прямая и пустынная, что впрочем, было не слишком удивительно в такой ранний час, и девушки, перебивая друг друга, но стараясь говорить как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить дремлющего Кейна, принялись посвящать Делко в эпопею с указателем.

...

- Мак, ты надеешься вернуть ее? – тихо спросила Стелла и Тейлор вздрогнул.

- Почему ты так решила? – ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

- Хранитель же пообещал, что все будет возможно, - пожала плечами Стелла. – А иначе зачем ты пошел?

- Стелла, - Мак призадумался, пытаясь сформулировать свои ощущения, перевести неясные чувства на язык слов, - знаешь, я не думал пока, что я смогу сделать, если войду в Исток. Я чувствую, что должен идти. А мышление у меня конкретное, солдафонское, - криво усмехнулся он, и Стелла покачала головой, пряча ироничную усмешку. – Для меня здесь слишком много «если», - задумчиво продолжал Мак. – Давай будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. Сперва нужно добраться до цели, а это означает пересечь четыре штата. Хранитель сказал, путь будет нелегким, хотя пока что ничто не подтверждает его слов, - некоторое время он помолчал, глядя на дорогу перед собой. – За время пути должно как-то определиться, кто Избран. – Мак снова сделал паузу. – Знаешь, - медленно продолжал он, быстро и немного виновато взглянув за призадумавшуюся Стеллу, - у меня есть ощущение, что у меня не слишком-то много шансов быть Избранным. Зато у меня есть уверенность, что я должен проделать этот путь. Может, я буду нужен им, - Мак взглянул в зеркало заднего вида на спящих Денни и Линдси.

Стелла тоже оглянулась назад, потом некоторое время внимательно и испытующе глядела на Тейлора, будто пытаясь оценить, насколько искренне было все сказанное им. Мак некоторое время ждал от нее каких-то слов, может быть, возражений, но Стелла перевела задумчивый взгляд на дорогу и подперла голову рукой. Поняв, что она ничего не скажет, Тейлор сосредоточился на дороге.

...

Через полтора часа они добрались до Канзас-сити, и уже на подступах к городу заметили неладное. Вокруг снова, как и до того в Неваде, не было ни души. Путники ощутили себя героями какого-то фантастического фильма, проезжая по огромному городу, в котором не было ни малейших признаков жизни. Несвойственная городам тишина вселяла робость, женщины непроизвольно старались держаться поближе к мужчинам, непонятно почему ощущая себя особенно беззащитными в этом огромном, непонятном, и оттого враждебном мире, будто все они снова вернулись в те доисторические времена, когда женщина без мужчины просто не выживала. Проехав через весь город, путники сделали краткую остановку. Посовещавшись, они решили направиться через Канзас и Вайоминг, так что следующей намеченной целью путешествия был выбран Денвер. День только начинался, чтобы добраться до Денвера нужно было преодолеть меньше тысячи километров, так что вполне можно было успеть до наступления темноты. Криминалисты вновь расселись по машинам и выехали на автостраду, ведущую в Денвер.

Глядя на царящее вокруг безлюдье, путники испытывали странное и жутковатое ощущение, что они остались одни во всем мире. Было такое впечатление, что в Неваде эта горстка людей вдруг отделилась от мира, и мир пошел своей дорогой, а они отправились своей. Теперь эти дороги должны были вновь сойтись в Истоке.

А пока три машины неслись по автостраде навстречу своей судьбе.


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

До Денвера путники добрались без происшествий. После обещаний Хранителя все ждали каких-то сложностей и опасностей, и теперь пребывали в недоумении. За весь день они никого не встретили, а спустившееся колесо машины вряд ли могло быть зачислено в разряд серьезных неприятностей. Денвер был так же пуст, как и все предыдущие города. Путешественники нашли небольшую гостиницу у аэропорта и с комфортом разместились в ней. Выспавшиеся за день Грег, Денни и Горацио решили установить дежурство, но не из-за того, что действительно ждали каких-то происшествий или незваных гостей, а так, на всякий случай.

Наталья, тоже прекрасно выспавшаяся днем, вышла на улицу прогуляться. Солнце уже скрылось за линией горизонта, на улице начинало холодать, и Наталья с наслаждением вдыхала прохладный вечерний воздух, потягиваясь, разминая уставшие от многочасового сидения в машине плечи и ноги. Внезапно ей стало жарко, а потом как-то уж очень холодно. Возникло отчетливое ощущение, что она здесь не одна. Наталья огляделась. Никого. Над полем аэропорта собирался туман. Он густел, ворочался, жил своей собственной жизнью, подкрадываясь все ближе и ближе к гостинице. Наталья пристально вглядывалась в клубы тумана, пытаясь рассмотреть, кто же смотрит на нее оттуда. Она никого не видела, но ощущение чужого враждебного взгляда не проходило. Как загипнотизированная, Наталья сошла с крыльца гостиницы, когда ей показалось, что она видит силуэт мужчины, стоящего неподалеку. Туман мешал рассмотреть его, и девушка осторожно, шаг за шагом, пошла в ту сторону, где ей привиделся незнакомец.

- Кто здесь? – негромко спросила Наталья. – Тим? – вспомнила она о Хранителе. – Это ты?

Туман зло рассмеялся. Наталья испуганно обернулась – смех шел совсем не с той стороны, в которой ей почудился незнакомец.

- Кто здесь? – уже испуганно спросила она, понимая, что зря отошла от гостиницы, моментально скрывшейся в тумане.

Неожиданный сильный толчок сбил ее с ног. Наталья упала, больно ударившись локтем о бетон, и вскрикнула.

- Ай! – передразнил ее знакомый голос. – Что, больно, да? – издевательски продолжал он.

- Кто ты? – пытаясь отползти от надвигающейся фигуры, выкрикнула Наталья. – Кто ты?

- Ну, беги, подай на меня в суд, - зло продолжал мужчина. – Я причинил боль маленькой сучке, которой только этого и надо!

- Ник? – у Натальи пересохло во рту, она закашлялась, чувствуя, как по шее стекают капли холодного пота. – Ты же мертв! – она хотела выкрикнуть это, но смогла лишь прошептать.

- Да? – с насмешливой издевкой округлил глаза Ник, и пнул лежащую девушку под ребра. – Конечно, мертв! И ты решила, вот она, долгожданная свобода! – он снова пнул скорчившуюся Наталью, затем схватил за волосы и развернул ее лицо к себе. – Только ты не поняла, детка, жив я или мертв – ты моя! Поняла, сучка? – он рванул ее за волосы, так что из глаз девушки брызнули слезы, она не могла вымолвить ни слова, хватая воздух после удара в живот, и лишь вцепилась обеими руками в руку Ника, пытаясь ослабить его хватку.

- Отпусти ее, - спокойно произнесли сзади.

Ник развернул лицо в сторону незаметно подошедшего Кейна. Лейтенант стоял в привычной стойке на полусогнутых ногах, держа Ника под прицелом.

- Отпусти ее, - не меняя выражения, без угрозы повторил Кейн. Как будто просто проинформировал о своем желании.

- А то что? – Ник оскалился, рывком приподнимая Наталью и прижимая ее лицо к своему.

Но Наталье присутствие лейтенанта сразу придало уверенности. Она рванулась, заехав Нику головой в челюсть, и, когда он от неожиданности и боли выпустил ее, извернувшись, пнула ногой в пах. Ник согнулся, а Наталья, не в силах встать, откатилась в сторону и прижалась к ногам Горацио, продолжавшего держать Ника под прицелом. Ник зло рассмеялся и выпрямился во весь рост. Наталью колотила нервная дрожь, но она больше не боялась, напротив, сейчас она готова была драться как дикая кошка. Ник как будто почувствовал это. Он перевел взгляд с направленного на него пистолета на лицо Натальи, потом снова на пистолет, потом снова на ее лицо. Его улыбка угасла. Ник нервно дернул головой, будто ему жал воротник рубашки.

Что-то происходило. Туман стремительно густел, заволакивая фигуру Ника, скрывая его. Горацио еще несколько минут простоял, настороженно вглядываясь в то место, где только что стоял Ник, затем опустил пистолет и наклонился к Наталье, помогая ей подняться. Когда она встала на ноги, оказалось, что туман поредел, так что уже можно рассмотреть очертания гостиницы неподалеку.

- Думаю, тебе лучше вернуться в комнату, - ласково произнес Горацио, и, словно эти слова были сигналом, Наталья разрыдалась. Кейн терпеливо поглаживал ее по плечу, не забывая поглядывать по сторонам. Когда рыдания немного стихли, он отстранил от себя девушку.

- Пойдем, - кивнул он в сторону гостиницы. – Думаю, сегодня ночью не стоит увлекаться одинокими прогулками.

...

Грег зябко поднял плечи и поглубже засунул руки в карманы. Похоже, зря он напросился на это дежурство, да и вообще зря ввязался во все это предприятие. Грег вспомнил, какими взглядами обменивались Сара и Гриссом. И на что он надеется? Таким, как Грисс, ему все равно никогда не стать. А если и станет, зачем Саре нужна копия вместо оригинала? Она не понимает, что Грисс ее не любит, он просто не умеет любить. По крайней мере, он не умеет любить так, как умеет любить Грег Сандерс. Может, в этом путешествии ему выпадет шанс доказать это Саре? Ведь она явно избегает Гриссома, не хочет с ним разговаривать, да и вообще создается впечатление, что она совсем не рада его видеть.

Грег взглянул на туман над летным полем. Кажется, что-то там шевельнулось? Да нет, показалось, решил он через несколько минут. Рядом беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу Денни. Сперва они хотели дежурить по очереди, но после происшествия с Натальей Кейн категорически запретил выходить на улицу поодиночке. Теперь парни маялись от безделья вдвоем, давая себе клятвенные зароки следующий день не спать, чтобы не было вопроса, чем заняться ночью.

- Что это там? – неожиданно спросил Денни, указывая куда-то в сторону летного поля.

Взглянув в указанном направлении, Грег заметил огромное светящееся пятно среди тумана. Переглянувшись, они спустились со ступенек и направились к пятну. Причина была банальной. Войдя в световое пятно и приблизившись к эпицентру, Грег споткнулся. Опустив взгляд, он заметил включенный фонарик. Лежащий на летном поле среди тумана, он и создавал странное световое пятно. Грег поднял фонарик и выключил его. Но туман не перестал светиться, казалось, он впитал свет фонарика, и теперь светится сам по себе. Парни переглянулись. Внезапно тишину разорвал звук взревевшего мотора. Кто-то поворачивал ручку газа на байке, и мотор угрожающе взревывал. Туман вдруг наполнился странными смутными тенями, и, не успели Денни с Грегом опомниться, как они уже стояли в кольце байкеров самого разнузданного вида. Байкеры ездили вокруг них по кругу, перекидываясь оскорбительными шуточками, изощряясь в остроумии. Затем круг разомкнулся, и в него с ходу влетел еще один мотоциклист, направляющий свою машину прямо на Грега.

- В сторону! – закричал Грег, отпрыгивая от несущегося байка, но Денни замешкался, оборачиваясь, и мотоцикл толкнул его, сбивая с ног, откидывая на других мотоциклистов. Те поспешно оставили свои байки, доставая из-под сидений дубинки и обрезки труб. Грег хотел было кинуться на помощь к Денни, но его самого грубо ухватили сзади и повалили на землю. Байкер, поваливший Грега, проехал дальше, и Грег, откатившись в сторону, быстро поднялся на ноги. Он заметался, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь палку, видя, что над Денни сгрудилась целая толпа – ну не кидаться же в бой безоружным против вооруженной толпы?! Выстрел прогремел над полем и избивавшие Денни бандиты замерли. Грег внутренне содрогнулся, увидев усмешки на лицах байкеров. Похоже, они не слишком-то испугались появления Кейна, но хотя бы прекратили избиение. Рев мотоциклов обрушился одновременно с двух сторон. Грег успел отскочить в сторону от неожиданно вынырнувшего из тумана мотоцикла, да еще и исхитрился ловко ухватить байкера за куртку, сдернув его с сиденья, так что мотоцикл упал и перевернулся, а байкер со всей силы приложился о землю и замер без движения. А лейтенанта подвела его вывихнутая нога. Разворачиваясь к источнику шума, Горацио перенес вес на правую ногу, забыв о вывихе, его качнуло в сторону, а восстановить равновесие он уже не успел. Мотоциклист сбил его, Кейн покатился по бетону, выронив пистолет, а мотоциклист, отбросив байк, подскочил к нему и принялся избивать, нанося жестокие удары ногами. Теперь уже два человека корчились на бетоне летного поля. Грег быстро обыскал поверженного байкера, но никакого оружия не нашел. Но тут он увидел неподалеку пистолет, выпавший у Кейна. Грег кинулся к оружию, подобрал его, быстро осмотрел. Еще девять патронов в магазине. А бандитов всего восемь. Грег торжествующе выпрямился, поворачиваясь к кучке байкеров, и тут же застыл, скованный воспоминанием. Он это уже видел! Темный переулок, кучка бандитов, лежащий на земле человек… Господи, нет! Грег потряс головой, но воспоминания не отступали. Сколько боли и унижения ему пришлось пережить тогда! Косые взгляды, издевательский, балаганный суд, гражданский иск, предательство департамента… Готов ли он еще раз пережить все это? Грег зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, его поразила странная тишина. Все байкеры исчезли, лишь ворочался, пытаясь встать, Горацио. Денни лежал неподвижно, свернувшись и обхватив руками живот, его лицо было в крови. Грег замер, оглядывая поле. Туман по-прежнему светился, но свечение приобрело особый, красноватый оттенок. Тишина была такой напряженной, что аж звенела. Внезапно из тумана возникла фигура. Подросток в капюшоне не торопясь подошел к так и не сумевшему пока встать Кейну и занес над его головой непонятно откуда взявшийся камень.

- Нет!! – не своим голосом закричал Грег, вскидывая пистолет. Подросток остановился и поднял голову. Грег остолбенел – под капюшоном не было лица! Лишь непроглядная черная мгла. А безликий, будто узрев истинную цель, двинулся на Грега, занося камень и разгоняясь с каждым шагом.

- Стреляй! – простонал Кейн. – Ну что же ты, стреляй!

Грег стоял как парализованный, неотрывно вглядываясь в черноту под капюшоном, будто он мог начать действовать лишь в том случае, если разглядит лицо противника. В самый последний миг, когда безликая фигура приблизилась и метнула камень, Грег опустил пистолет и попытался увернуться. Но было слишком поздно. Камень ударил Грега прямо в висок.

Кейн, приподнявшись на локтях, увидел, как удивленно распахнулись глаза Грега, прежде чем тот упал. А безликая фигура растворилась в воздухе еще прежде, чем Грег коснулся земли.

- Нет, - потрясенно прошептал Горацио, отчаянно пытаясь встать. – Нет…

Встать он не смог, но сумел подползти. Прижавшись ухом к груди Грега, Кейн долго вслушивался, так долго, что со стороны могло показаться, что он уснул. Но спустя минуту Горацио приподнялся на трясущихся руках и кое-как сумел сесть.

...

Так его и застал Тейлор два часа спустя. Еще не рассвело, туман по-прежнему клубился над летным полем, словно подсвеченный изнутри. Издалека Мак рассмотрел только фигуру сидящего посреди поля человека и подошел узнать, кто это решил таким экзотическим образом встретить рассвет. Но подойдя ближе, он сразу забыл заготовленную шутку. Пощупав пульс у Денни и убедившись, что он жив, Мак приблизился к сидящему над телом Грега Кейну. Наклонившись, Тейлор попытался найти пульс у Грега. Потом перевел взгляд на его лицо. Глаза Грега были по-прежнему широко открыты, а на лице застыло радостное удивление, будто он только что раскопал какую-то интересную подробность в деле и готов ею поделиться. Вот только нужно стереть кровь из уголка рта… Мак тронул Горацио за плечо, мол, как ты. Кейн поднял на него невидящий взгляд, а затем снова перевел взгляд на Грега. Потом мотнул головой в сторону Денни, сглотнул, и вопросительно взглянул на Тейлора.

- Жив, - покачал головой Мак. – А ты как? – он не мог понять, что с Кейном, поскольку крови нигде не было, но его шатало даже в сидячем положении. Особое беспокойство Маку внушало то, что Горацио не произнес ни слова, лишь покачал головой, будто отрицая что-то.

- Пойдем, - сказал Тейлор, приподнимая Горацио под локоть, - тебе надо лечь, и нужно перенести в дом Денни и Грега, один я не справлюсь.

Едва встав на ноги, Горацио молча отстранил Тейлора, пытавшегося его поддержать. Взглянув последний раз на Грега, причем на лице у него отразилась такая мука, что у Тейлора перехватило дыхание, Кейн развернулся, и, согнувшись, обхватив рукой живот, заковылял в сторону гостиницы, не обращая внимания на предложенную руку Тейлора.

- Вот упрямец, - пробормотал Мак, направляясь за ним, чтобы помочь, в случае чего. И точно, Кейн сумел пройти всего несколько шагов, шатаясь из стороны в сторону, а потом его ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на колени. Произошло это так неожиданно, что, даже находясь в двух шагах от Кейна, Мак не успел его подхватить. От гостиницы донесся встревоженный возглас. Подняв голову, Тейлор увидел бегущего к ним Делко.

- Что тут произошло? – спросил шокированный увиденным Эрик, заглядывая в лицо Горацио. Тот ни на что не реагировал, будто ничего вокруг не видел и не слышал.

- Я сам хотел бы это знать, - пожал плечами Мак. – Доведешь его до гостиницы? Я пока займусь Денни…


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

Давно уже взошло солнце, но путники по-прежнему находились в Денвере. Давно уже пришел в себя Денни, рассказавший свою часть истории. Для него все обошлось синяками и ссадинами на лице, да сломанной левой рукой, которая уже была зафиксирована и перевязана, ребра остались целы. К огромному сожалению для всех, Денни не мог объяснить, что случилось с Грегом. Увидев, что Денни вполне бодро передвигается по комнате, вышел из транса и Кейн. Еще до этого он покорно дал себя осмотреть, стоически вынес наложение давящей повязки на ребра – у Гриссома было подозрение, что одно, а то и два ребра сломаны, - но по-прежнему молчал. Сара сидела рядом с Грегом, проводя рукой по его взъерошенным волосам. Она никак не могла принять случившееся и то и дело поглядывала на спокойное лицо Грега, будто надеясь на его пробуждение. По ее щекам текли слезы, но она не замечала этого, пока подошедший Гриссом не стер их с ее лица.

- Пойдем, - мягко сказал он, осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, взяв Сару за руку, - Сара, пойдем, тебе нужно поесть, и нам пора отправляться дальше.

- Дальше?! – возмутилась Сара, выдергивая руку. Все оглянулись на нее.

- А что ты предлагаешь? – попытался вразумить ее Гил.

- Так нельзя! – Сара не контролировала себя, она почти кричала. – Неужели тебе все равно? Как ты можешь оставаться таким спокойным?! Это же Грег! Наш Грег!! И он… он… – Сара всхлипнула и снова взглянула на Сандерса, будто в надежде, что он закончит наконец притворяться. – А ты говоришь, как ни в чем не бывало, «нужно отправляться дальше»!

Гриссом не знал, что ей ответить. Конечно, он не был спокоен. Но привычка никогда не показывать свои чувства была столь давней и столь прочно укоренившейся, что человек, незнакомый или малознакомый с Гилом, действительно мог бы решить, что ему все равно, что смерть его коллеги и ученика оставила его равнодушным. Но только не Сара… Уж кто-кто, а она его знала… Почему же она обвиняет его в равнодушии, когда его сил едва хватает на то, чтобы сдерживаться? Конечно, по сравнению с эмоциональностью самой Сары, он всегда будет выглядеть черствым и равнодушным.

- Мы должны отправиться дальше, - тихо произнес за их спинами Кейн, и Сара вздрогнула, оборачиваясь к нему. Келли, Эрик, Наталья и Тейлор облегченно вздохнули, услышав хоть какие-то слова, произнесенные Горацио. На его лице все так же было написано неприкрытое страдание, но он заговорил – это были его первые слова за этот день.

- Как вы можете, - качая головой, пробормотала Сара.

- Теперь мы просто обязаны. Это наш единственный шанс, - Горацио поднял взгляд на Сару и она замерла, вглядываясь в его глаза с недоверием и робкой надеждой. – Вспомните, что сказал Тим… Хранитель. Если мы дойдем до Истока, если тот, кто Избран, войдет в Исток, все это…

- … будет просто страшным сном, - шепотом закончила Сара.

Гриссом с благодарностью кивнул Кейну, он был искренне признателен ему за то, что тот нашел способ успокоить Сару.

- Пойдем, - он снова взял ее за руку. – Нужно собираться…

Сара еще раз взглянула на Грега, провела рукой по его волосам, но теперь уже без слез, прощаясь, но не навсегда, а просто до той поры, когда они смогут все это изменить.

...

Собрались они быстро. Прежде, чем сесть в машину, Горацио придержал Гриссома.

- Почему мальчик не стрелял? – спросил он, испытующе поглядывая на Гила снизу вверх.

- Почему не стрелял? – удивился Гриссом. – А откуда я могу это знать?

- Мне показалось, что ситуация что-то напомнила ему, - не отводя пристального взгляда, заметил Кейн.

- Так хоть опишите, что за ситуация, - пожал плечами Гриссом. – Кроме вас, рассказать некому, а вы до сих пор молчали.

Кейн отвел глаза, его лицо снова исказилось, как от боли.

- Он вел себя мужественно, - тихо сказал он. – Я так и не понял, почему он не смог выстрелить. На него шел мальчик-подросток в капюшоне, с камнем…

Гриссом тяжело вздохнул.

- Сначала он замахнулся на меня, но Грег закричал, и парень кинулся на него, - не заметив реакции Гриссома, продолжал погруженный в воспоминания Кейн.

- С камнем, - повторил Гриссом, хмурясь.

- Вам это о чем-то говорит? – прищурился Кейн.

- Да, - неохотно признал Гриссом. – Была одна ситуация… - он помолчал, соображая, как лаконично объяснить собеседнику суть произошедшего. – Тогда его сдали, по сути, сделали вид, что он был неправ.

- Понятно, - протянул Горацио, глядя мимо Гриссома. – Понятно. Значит, он не смог преодолеть страх. А Наталья смогла… Значит, дело не в том, в одиночку ли человек встретится со своим страхом или нет. Я ошибся, и эта ошибка стоила парнишке жизни…

- Не стоит так, - поморщился Гриссом. – Денни рассказал, что произошло с Натальей, и что вы запретили ходить в одиночестве. Да, вы сделали неверный вывод из произошедшего. Видимо, вашего присутствия оказалось достаточно Наталье, чтобы победить свой страх, но оно ничего не дало Грегу. Он не знает… не знал вас, и не чувствовал себя защищенным в вашем присутствии.

- Да, - кивнул Горацио, - похоже. Но для меня было неожиданностью, что страх может по-настоящему убить человека.

- А когда было иначе? – пожал плечами Гил.

- Да, так и есть, - согласился Горацио, - так и есть. А вы знаете, чего боится Сара? – неожиданно спросил он, снова глядя прямо в глаза Гриссому.

- Эйч, - окликнул его Эрик, - пора ехать!

Горацио еще секунду пронзительно глядел на собеседника, потом опустил глаза и, прихрамывая, пошел к машине. Гриссом взглянул на устроившуюся на пассажирском сиденье Сару, уже отвернувшуюся к окну, погруженную в себя, и ему стало страшно за нее. В его голове все звучал заданный Кейном вопрос. «А я знаю, чего боится Сара?» - спросил Гил сам себя, и продолжил недосказанное Кейном. – «Я смогу помочь ей в борьбе с этим страхом? Окажется ли моего присутствия рядом достаточно, чтобы она не была одинока в этой борьбе?»

...

Первой на автостраду выехала машина, ведомая Эриком, за ней – Тейлором, и последней – полупустая теперь машина с Гилом и Сарой. Машины набрали скорость и устремились на северо-запад, держа курс на Монтану через Вайоминг. Над опустевшим летным полем сгустился странный светящийся туман. Он разрастался, клубился, пока не окутал и поле, и гостиницу плотной завесой. Свечение стало нарастать, становясь пронзительно ярким, вспыхнуло и исчезло вместе с туманом. А вместе с ними исчезло и тело Грега, лежавшее в одной из комнат гостиницы, укрытое простыней.


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

К вечеру путники достигли Йеллоустонского национального парка. Привыкшие к городским пейзажам, все без исключения были зачарованы красивейшими видами, открывающимися за каждым поворотом. Когда же перед ними возникло во всей своей первозданной красе озеро Йеллоустон, Эрик невольно притормозил, чтобы без помех полюбоваться им. Огромное озеро в горах, суровое и величественное, навевало путешественникам мысли о том, как мал и беззащитен человек, вообразивший себя венцом природы, перед ее истинной, исконной мощью и безжалостностью.

- Красиво, - задумчиво протянула Наталья. – И жутковато… - тихо добавила она.

Эрик тревожно взглянул на нее в зеркало заднего вида и поймал такой же тревожный взгляд Горацио. Приближалась ночь, время страха… День опять прошел мирно, да и солнце еще не село, но все же… Лучше не рисковать.

- Не нужно бояться, - мягко сказал Кейн, накрывая ладонь девушки своей ладонью. – Мы же здесь, с тобой, - он улыбнулся, почти физически ощущая, как успокаивается, расслабляется Наталья от его прикосновения. – Сейчас день, с нами ничего не случится, - убаюкивающе продолжал Горацио. – Максимум, что нам грозит, - это заночевать в машине или под открытым небом, а не в удобных постелях.

- Лучше под открытым небом, - улыбнулась в ответ Наталья. – В машине тесновато.

- Разожжем костер, - мечтательно подхватила Келли. Блики закатного солнца отражались на ее лице, будто отблески пляшущего пламени.

- Устроим пикник, - улыбнулся Эрик, сворачивая на длинную эстакаду, проходящую над впадающей в озеро речушкой. – Машина, это, конечно, хорошо, а то пришлось бы пешком топать, бр-р-р, - передернул плечами Эрик, - кошмар! Но…

Ему пришлось прерваться, так как мост под колесами вдруг вздрогнул.

- Что это? – встревожилась Келли.

Эрик пожал плечами и остановил машину.

Мост снова вздрогнул, так что задребезжали перила ограждения.

- Разве здесь бывают землетрясения? – спросила Наталья.

Ответить никто не успел. Мост вздрогнул снова, и целый пролет обрушился в воду вместе с их машиной. Машина перевернулась в воздухе, плюхнулась всей плоскостью крыши об воду, подняв фонтан брызг, и стала быстро погружаться.

...

Мак, остановившийся при первом толчке, немного сдал назад, когда их настиг второй толчок. Потом он почувствовал, что мост наклоняется. Внезапно стоящая перед ними машина исчезла, как мираж. Стелла даже протерла глаза и замотала головой.

- Что происходит? – нервно спросила Линдси, вцепляясь в спинку переднего сиденья.

Мост накренился сильнее, и стало видно, что впереди недостает огромного куска, неровно обломившегося недалеко от перил, а тот пролет моста, на котором стоит их машина, медленно проседает одним краем вниз. Тейлор почувствовал, как машина начинает соскальзывать вперед, и изо всех сил зажал педаль тормоза. В первый момент это помогло, но потом машина вновь начала потихоньку съезжать вниз и в сторону.

- Выходим, быстро! – скомандовал Мак.

Линдси попыталась открыть свою дверцу, но машина, съезжая вниз, прижалась к перилам, так что обе дверцы со стороны водителя оказались заблокированы.

- Сюда, - потянул ее Денни. Они выбрались из машины, и, цепляясь за нее, стали карабкаться вверх.

- Мак, а ты? – обернулась уже открывшая дверцу Стелла, видя, что Тейлор продолжает жать на педаль тормоза, одновременно выворачивая руль, чтобы сильнее задержать скольжение машины по наклонной.

- Я за вами, - сдвинул брови Тейлор, выдергивая ручник и подталкивая Стеллу. – Быстрее!

Едва они выбрались, машина со скрежетом, цепляясь на перила, проехала сразу на несколько метров вперед. Потом, видимо, застряв на какой-то трещине, а, может, плотнее зацепившись за перила, остановилась буквально в полуметре от провала.

...

Эрик понимал, что находится в машине. Вокруг было темно.

- Опять! – хотел проворчать он, но захлебнулся. Встрепенувшись, Эрик рванулся вверх, но тут же ударился о крышу машины. Машина была наполнена водой, воздух оставался только под самой крышей. Судорожно глотая его, прижимаясь лицом к обивке, Эрик скосил глаза. За окном машины тоже была вода, стекла уже пошли мелкими трещинами, но пока держались. «Должно быть, мы на небольшой глубине», - решил Эрик, - «раз стекла еще не выдавило». Глубоко вдохнув, Эрик с размаху ударил ногой по стеклу, довершив начатое водой. Ворвавшимся потоком его отбросило в сторону, прямо на кого-то из попутчиков.

...

- Мак, куда ты? – ухватила его за рукав Стелла, увидев, что Тейлор направляется к пролому.

- По уцелевшей стороне можно пройти, - указал Мак на узенький участок моста, оставшийся рядом с перилами. – Я спущусь по опоре и посмотрю, может, смогу помочь тем, кто выберется из той машины.

- Вода холодная, - поежилась Стелла.

- Значит, понадобятся одеяла и костер, - голос Тейлора приобрел командные интонации. – Возьмите все из той машины, - Мак кивнул на подошедших Гриссома и Сару, - и перебирайтесь на ту сторону. Будьте осторожны, - тихо добавил он, взглянув Стелле в глаза.

Мак спустился по опоре к самой воде и огляделся. Поверхность озера была непроницаемо темна. Солнце было над самым горизонтом, и в том месте, где произошла катастрофа, гора скрывала свет, так что там было почти темно. Прошло не больше двух минут с того момента, как машина рухнула в воду. «Еще пара минут в запасе», - трезво рассуждал Мак. – «Либо треснут стекла, либо их выбьют в попытке выбраться. До берега метров десять, а вода холодная. Неужели все без сознания? Это было бы скверно. Неизвестно, на какой глубине машина, и, главное, где она. Если кто-то захлебнется, пока найдешь машину, пока дотащишь до берега…».

В этот момент его мысли перебил вынырнувший Эрик. Судорожно вдохнув, он попытался лечь на воду и поднять над водой голову Келли, но вместо этого сам снова погрузился под воду. Тейлор спрыгнул в воду и в два гребка оказался рядом. Подхватив безвольное тело Келли, он положил ее голову лицом вверх к себе на плечо и, обхватив рукой грудную клетку, резко и сильно сжал ее. Келли закашлялась, выплевывая воду, и Эрик облегченно вздохнул.

- Горацио и Наталья? – спросил Мак, отводя мокрые волосы, налипшие на лицо Келли.

- Внизу, - сразу помрачнел Эрик. – Я сейчас попробую их вытащить.

- Будь осторожен, течение, - предупредил Мак, начиная грести свободной рукой к берегу. – Я вернусь, как только смогу.

Эрик смерил взглядом расстояние до берега и помрачнел еще больше. «Вряд ли они доживут до этого», - подумал он, но озвучивать свои мысли не стал. Вместо этого Эрик сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и снова нырнул.

Под водой было совсем темно и жутко холодно. Всплыть наверх было просто, а вот как теперь найти машину в этой кромешной мгле? Словно в ответ на эту мысль, Эрик заметил какое-то движение внизу. Вглядевшись, он замер, а потом ринулся вниз с удвоенной скоростью. Дно озера в этом месте резко понижалось. Обвалившийся вместе с машиной кусок моста воткнулся в верхнюю кромку этого перепада, и на этом обломке каким-то чудом балансировала их машина. Пока она находилась не слишком глубоко, до нее было метров десять, вот только под воздействием течения обломок моста, на котором она покоилась, медленно, но верно сносило в озеро. Обломок вместе с зацепившейся за него машиной с двумя беспомощными пассажирами уже нависал над темной бездной, еще немного, и вся конструкция рухнет в озеро, на недосягаемую для ныряльщика глубину. Подплывая к машине и чувствуя, как разрываются легкие от нехватки кислорода, Эрик вдруг явственно осознал, что вытащить обоих он не сможет. Только одного.

«Сначала одного, потом другого», - попытался заупрямиться Эрик. – «Я спасу обоих».

«Нет», - возразил кто-то внутри него. – «Выбирай. Шанс только один, ты не сможешь вернуться. Выбирай…»

Горацио или Наталья. Несмотря на окружающий его холод, Эрику стало жарко. Наталья или Горацио – один выживет, другой умрет. И решать ему, решать сейчас, в эти ускользающие доли секунды.

«Что сказал бы мне Горацио?» - попытался порассуждать Эрик.

«Он сказал бы «оставь меня»!» - зло рассмеялся кто-то внутри него. – «Послушаешься?»

«Что он бы сделал на моем месте?» - не сдавался Эрик.

«Оставь, наконец, эту демагогию!» - рассердился внутренний голос. – «Здесь и сейчас не он, а ты! И решать тебе! Немедленно! Иначе погибнете все вместе, втроем. Этого хочешь?»

И Эрик сдался. Чувствуя, как темнеет в глазах, он протянул руку сквозь выбитое стекло и нашарил чью-то куртку. «Пусть все решит судьба», - мелькнула последняя мысль перед тем, как он устремился вверх, таща за собой чье-то тело и боясь вглядеться пристальнее, чтобы понять, кто это.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

Эрик вынырнул на поверхность и сперва решил, что ослеп. Но потом он понял, что это всего лишь солнце успело уйти за линию горизонта, оставив узкую полоску светлого неба на западе, темнеющую с каждой секундой. В голове шумело. Последним усилием Эрик поддернул вверх тяжелое тело, погрузившись при этом с головой. Сил больше не было, ни физических, ни моральных. Эрик вяло болтался в воде, шевеля руками лишь для того, чтобы удержаться на поверхности, и чувствуя, как начинает сводить ноги. Он не мог решиться перевернуть тело спасенного им человека и посмотреть, кто же это. Да и спасение пока было чисто условным – еще минута, и они не сумеют откачать спасенного.

- Эй, парень, ты где? – услышал он голос Тейлора.

- Мы здесь, - хрипло и еле слышно ответил Эрик, но Тейлор услышал и в ту же секунду оказался рядом.

- Один? – спросил Мак, хватая плавающее вниз лицом тело за куртку и подтягивая к себе.

- Да, второго не успел, - прохрипел Эрик. – Кто? – почти совсем неразличимо произнес он, видя, что Мак переворачивает утопшего. И запоздало, чувствуя себя предателем и последней скотиной, взмолился про себя «Пусть это будет Горацио!».

- Горацио, - эхом отозвался Тейлор, укладывая голову Кейна на плечо и пытаясь проделать с ним тот же фокус, что и с Келли. Однако на этот раз ничего не вышло. – К берегу, быстро, - скомандовал Мак.

- Может, я еще раз нырну? – снедаемый раскаянием, спросил Эрик. – Может, еще не поздно?

- Отставить, - рявкнул Тейлор. – Ты до берега доберись самостоятельно!

Тон его был таким, что Эрику захотелось вытянуться в струнку и выкрикнуть «Есть, сэр!», так что он беспрекословно направился к берегу, тут же ощутив, насколько прав был Тейлор. Ноги почти не слушались его, Эрик то и дело уходил под воду с головой.

Возле берега навстречу им, зайдя по колено в воду, кинулись Стелла, Гил и Сара. Стелла помогла Эрику выйти из воды и опуститься рядом с уже пришедшей в себя, завернутой в одеяло, но все равно дрожащей от холода Келли. Гил и Сара в это время помогли Тейлору вытащить на берег тело Кейна и уложить на спину.

- У него и так ребра… - попытался возразить Гриссом, видя, что Тейлор, не теряя времени, принялся делать массаж сердца, с силой надавливая на грудную клетку.

- Пожалеть его ребра, пусть умирает? – зло бросил Мак, не прекращая своего занятия. – Умеете делать искусственное дыхание? – спросил он Сару. – Так приступайте! – скомандовал Тейлор в ответ на ее растерянный кивок.

Увидев, что Сара послушно склонилась над Кейном, Гриссом отвернулся. Умом он понимал, что ничего личного в этом нет, но видеть это было ужасно неприятно. Стелла хлопотала над Эриком и Келли, Мак и Сара занимались Горацио. Гриссом почувствовал себя бесполезным. Развернувшись, он зашагал прочь, решив помочь Денни и Линдси с устройством костра.

Эрика колотил озноб, несмотря на наброшенное Стеллой ему на плечи одеяло. Он приподнялся и с трудом сел, не отводя взгляда от бледного пятна лица Горацио. Пока что реанимационные мероприятия не приносили результата. Неужели слишком поздно? От этой мысли по телу Делко прошла жаркая волна, ударившая в голову так, что Эрику показалось, что в ней что-то лопнуло.

- Эрик, - прошептала сбоку Келли.

- А? – Делко повернулся к девушке и попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, поймав ее мутный взгляд. Улыбка вышла жалкой.

- Кровь, - чуть громче произнесла Келли, сделав слабое движение рукой к лицу.

- Что? – не понял Эрик. Но, непроизвольно повторив движение Келли, обнаружил, что у него идет кровь из носа. – Это ерунда, - пробормотал он, запрокидывая голову и прижимая к носу запястье.

- Может, хватит его мучить? – тихо спросила Сара у Тейлора. – Сколько времени он пробыл под водой?

- Не так уж много! – сдвинул брови Тейлор. – Не собираюсь считать! Он сильный мужик, должен выжить… - ему и самому хотелось бы, чтобы в последней фразе прозвучало больше уверенности.

- Может быть, стоит смириться? – совсем тихо, не поднимая глаз, произнесла Сара. – Если мы дойдем до Истока…

- А если нет? – перебил ее Тейлор. – Если бы оставался хоть малейший шанс спасти Грега, вы бы им не воспользовались?

Лицо Сары приобрело скорбное выражение при упоминании о Греге.

- А вы думаете, этот шанс есть? – она провела рукой по волосам Кейна точно так же, как проводила рукой по волосам Грега на прощание.

Вместо ответа Мак с удвоенной силой начал делать Горацио жестокий массаж сердца, уже совершенно не пытаясь сберечь его поврежденные ребра.

- Ну давай же! – сквозь зубы процедил он. – Давай!!

И, будто поняв наконец, что в покое его не оставят, Кейн закашлялся, выплевывая воду, захрипел. Тейлор перекатил его на бок, чтобы легче было дышать, но похоже, массаж все же повредил ребра, да и растревожил вчерашнюю травму, так что Горацио забился в руках Тейлора, давясь кашлем и судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть. Поняв свою ошибку, Мак обхватил его и прижал к себе, не давая кататься по земле в конвульсиях, приподнимая Кейну голову, чтобы облегчить вдох, и плотно зажав грудную клетку, чтобы не дать вдыхать глубоко. Это сработало, постепенно конвульсии стихли, дыхание Горацио выровнялось, и он безвольно обмяк в руках Тейлора. Мак прижал пальцы к его горлу и, нащупав слабый, но частый пульс, облегченно выдохнул.

- Давайте одеяла, - скомандовал он, снова обретая уверенный, властный тон. – Теперь нужно не дать ему замерзнуть.

- Их осталось всего два, - проинформировала Сара. – А вы тоже весь мокрый, - добавила она, помогая Маку укутать Кейна.

- Ему нужнее, - отрезал Мак, и тут же добавил, смягчая тон. – Но спасибо вам огромное за заботу и за вашу помощь.

- Не за что, - пожала плечами Сара, выпрямляясь. Потом на ее лице мелькнула какая-то мысль. Сара взглянула в сторону моста, затем на продрогших людей, и решительно пошла прочь.

Вернувшийся несколько минут спустя вместе с Линдси Гриссом не сразу заметил отсутствие Сары. Сперва они помогли Тейлору перенести Горацио на уступ, где был разбит временный лагерь и разведен костер. Затем вернулись за Келли и Эриком, пребывающими в полубессознательном состоянии. И только когда все собрались у костра, Гил заметил, что Сары нет. Он поспешил вернуться на берег, ругая себя последними словами за то, что поддался эмоциям и оставил Сару без присмотра.

Машина по-прежнему висела в полуметре от обвалившегося края моста. Осторожно миновав обвалившийся пролет, переступая по узенькой кромке и цепляясь за перила, Сара решительно приблизилась к провисшей над водой части. В машине должны быть еще одеяла, медикаменты, инструменты и еда, - в сложившихся обстоятельствах все это было слишком ценно, чтобы позволить ему пропасть. Шаг за шагом, крепко держась за перила и пробуя ногой каждый камень, Сара спустилась к повисшей машине. Она хотела протиснуться вдоль перил, чтобы, не отпуская их, открыть багажник, но машину слишком плотно прижало, так что от этой затеи пришлось отказаться. Не раздумывая, Сара отпустила перила, села на мост и, придерживаясь за машину, стала осторожно спускаться по наклонной плоскости. Добравшись таким образом до приоткрытой передней пассажирской дверцы, она привстала и протиснулась в машину, ложась животом на сиденье. Машина дрогнула, и Сара замерла, не дотянувшись до кнопки, открывающей багажник. А в нескольких метрах от нее замер Гил Гриссом, борясь с желанием окликнуть девушку из страха, что она вздрогнет от неожиданности и машина рухнет вместе с ней. Прошло несколько томительных секунд. Сара не шевелилась, пытаясь понять, действительно ли мост раскачивается под порывами ветра, поскрипывая погнутыми металлическими конструкциями, или это всего лишь ее воображение. Гил тоже не шевелился, он даже старался не дышать, кляня себя за то, что поздно сообразил, куда отправилась Сара, и не успел ее остановить. Выждав некоторое время, Сара снова потянулась к кнопке и нажала ее. Багажник открылся, и машина вздрогнула от толчка, еще на несколько сантиметров продвинувшись к краю, вызвав невольный вскрик у Сары. Услышав этот вскрик, Гил рванулся было вперед, но тут же остановился, понимая, что любое его неверное движение может стать роковым. Прошла еще одна томительная вечность, прежде чем Сара решилась выбраться из машины. Напоследок она захватила карту и флягу с водой, лежавшие у ветрового стекла. Зажав карту в зубах и надев ремешок фляги на шею, Сара на четвереньках взобралась к багажнику и села, прислонившись спиной к перилам. Только теперь она подняла взгляд и заметила Гила.

- Привет! – улыбнулась она, пытаясь сделать вид «а что тут такого?».

- Сара, - только и смог покачать головой Гриссом, начиная осторожно спускаться к ней.

Вдвоем они быстро опустошили багажник, складывая вещи в одно из одеял. Затем Гриссом кивнул Саре, мол, иди вверх, и она послушно полезла выше, довольная удачным окончанием миссии. А Гил привычным движением захлопнул багажник… Казалось, вздрогнул весь мост. Сара обернулась, крепче ухватившись за перила, и с ироничной усмешкой взглянула на прижавшегося к перилам спиной Гриссома. Тот комично пожал плечами в ответ, - мол, привычка, и вздрогнул от дикого скрежета. Цепляясь за перила, машина преодолела последние полметра до края и рухнула вниз, вызвав дружный вскрик Гриссома и Сары.

Выбравшись наверх, они остановились передохнуть.

- Зачем ты так рисковала? – со вздохом поинтересовался Гриссом, вытирая пот со лба.

- Думаю, ты прекрасно понимаешь, зачем, - насупилась Сара.

- А ты понимаешь, что я мог снова тебя потерять? – с болью в голосе спросил Гриссом.

- Снова? – удивилась Сара.

- Да, ты ведь уехала, - пожал плечами Гил.

- Ну, я же не умерла, а всего лишь уехала, - передернула плечами Сара, отворачиваясь, - это не значит, что ты меня потерял…

- Сара, - Гил немного замялся, как и всегда, когда ему предстояло вслух говорить о том, что он чувствует. – Сара, для меня это было почти одно и то же, - он взял ее за руку, - тебя не было рядом со мной, - продолжал Гил, прижимая ее ладонь к своей груди. – И у меня было чувство, что я тебя потерял. Поверь, я не хочу испытать его снова…

Сара задумчиво взглянула на Гриссома, резко вдохнула, будто собираясь что-то ответить. Но ничего не сказала. Тяжело вздохнула, мотнула головой, будто споря сама с собой. Затем тихонько высвободила свою руку.

- Нужно отнести это в лагерь, - кивнула она на узел с вещами. – Люди замерзают…

...

- Всего три, - с сожалением сказала Сара, разворачивая принесенный узел.

- Ничего, - бодро откликнулась Линдси, - нам хватит и одного.

Денни довольно улыбнулся в ответ на эти слова и хитро подмигнул Эрику, чье поведение и подбило Линдси на эту мысль. Пока Сара с Гилом вызволяли багаж, он успел убедить Келли, что лучшее в мире согревающее средство – это мужские объятия, и теперь они сидели, обнявшись и завернувшись в два одеяла. Одеяла были слегка промокшими, но судя по довольным лицам обнявшейся парочки, это им ничуть не мешало.

- Думаю, что и нам тоже, - вступил в разговор Тейлор, обнимая Стеллу за плечи, чем вызвал ее удивленный взгляд.

Сара с подозрением взглянула на обнявшиеся пары – сговорились они, что ли? Однако шестеро ее попутчиков уже уютно расположились у костра, и, судя по выражению лиц, им было совсем неплохо. Сара взглянула на Гриссома, и, поймав насмешливые искорки в его глазах, поняла, что если она начнет сейчас ломаться, то это будет выглядеть глупо. Поэтому она молча взяла последнее одеяло, подошла к Гриссому и накинула его ему на плечи. Гриссом открыл ей объятия, и Сара безропотно прижалась к нему.

- Замерзла? – шепнул Гил ей на ухо.

- Нет, - ответила Сара, устраиваясь поудобнее. Она развернулась к Гриссому спиной, поджала к себе колени и откинула голову на плечо обнявшего ее сзади Гила. – Да, - неожиданно добавила она спустя секунду. – Я замерзла изнутри.

- Я могу что-нибудь сделать? - тихо и серьезно спросил Гил, плотнее укутывая ее в одеяло.

- Можешь, - шепнула Сара, чуть поворачивая голову, так что Гил смог прижаться щекой к ее лбу, но не отрывая взгляда от пламени. – Почитай мне стихи…

- Сейчас? – удивился Гил.

- Да, - чуть прикрыла глаза Сара.

_Таинственным знаньем пронизана память,_

_Подземные воды горят от свечи,_

_Трепещет и искрится бледное пламя_

_И в судьбы столетий бросает лучи…_ - глядя на танцующий перед ними огонь, тихо продекламировал Гриссом.

- Еще, - шепнула Сара.

_О, как я лгал когда-то, говоря:_

_«Моя любовь не может быть сильнее»._

_Не знал я, полным пламенем горя,_

_Что я любить еще нежней умею._

_Случайностей предвидя миллион,_

_Вторгающихся в каждое мгновенье,_

_Ломающих незыблемый закон,_

_Колеблющих и клятвы и стремленья,_

_Не веря переменчивой судьбе,_

_А только часу, что еще не прожит,_

_Я говорил: «Любовь моя к тебе_

_Так велика, что больше быть не может!»_

_Любовь – дитя. Я был пред ней неправ,_

_Ребенка взрослой женщиной назвав, _- голос Гриссома стал глубже и проникновенней.

- Шекспир, - улыбнулась Сара. – Еще…

- _Над быстрой речкой верный Том_

_Прилег с дороги отдохнуть,_ - с едва заметной иронией в голосе начал Гриссом старинную шотландскую балладу о Томасе Рифмаче.

Сара слушала, не отрывая взгляда от огня, и в ее глазах плясали отсветы пламени. Слушала Линдси, положив голову Денни на плечо. Слушал Тейлор, обнимая заснувшую Стеллу. Сквозь полудрему слушала Келли, наконец-то согревшаяся в объятиях Эрика. Слушала ночь, кружа над уступом, отступая, обжегшись об искры костра, но тут же снова подбираясь поближе, чтобы не упустить ни единого слова.

Когда же Гриссом дошел до слов «И будешь ты всегда правдив», за сотни километров от них, на далеком озере Флатхед в Монтане, усмехнулся, глядя в темное небо, Хранитель и, засунув руки в карманы, зашагал по водной глади дальше, куда-то в непроглядную холодную мглу.


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11.**

Они собрались втроем на берегу, рассматривая карту. Кейн, Гриссом и Тейлор пытались решить, что делать дальше. Они остались без транспорта посреди заповедника, где на сотни километров вокруг не было человеческого жилья. Нужно было как-то выбираться в более обитаемые места. Если не сильно отклоняться от направления, следовало идти на Бозмен, до которого по прямой было 135 километров, а по дороге, петляющей, огибая горный хребет, - все двести.

- Трое суток пути, - мрачно подвел итог Гриссом.

- В лучшем случае, - покачал головой Тейлор, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Кейна. Как тот ни уверял всех, что чувствует себя вполне сносно, ему почему-то никто не верил. Эрик с Келли тоже были не в лучшей форме, да и о сломанной руке Денни забывать не стоило.

- Мы должны принять решение, - начал Кейн, но тут его перебили.

- Да, должны! – ехидно сказали сзади. – Только не вы трое, а все мы, - продолжила Стелла, скрещивая руки на груди и приподнимая бровь, отчего ее лицо приобрело укоризненное выражение.

- Между прочим, Хранитель сказал, что вам пока лучше вообще забыть, что вы начальники, - добавила Линдси.

Сара скептично улыбалась уголком рта. Денни искоса посматривал на Мака. Эрик с тяжелым вздохом покачал головой.

- Теперь каждый решает за себя, каждый делает свой выбор и ведет свой бой, - подвела итог Келли.

Гриссом, Тейлор и Кейн переглянулись.

- Ближайший город – Бозмен. Там можно попробовать раздобыть транспорт, - начал военный совет Мак. – Ближайший не означает близко, а значит, что остальные еще дальше, и к тому же не по пути. До Бозмена около двухсот километров.

- Сто тридцать пять, если идти по прямой через горы, - поморщившись, поправил Горацио. Тейлор умолк, пожав плечами.

- Эйч… - Эрик покосился на Келли в поисках поддержки, но не встретил на ее лице ожидаемого выражения. Келли смотрела серьезно и оценивающе, не похоже было, что она поддержит его попытку отговорить Горацио от самоубийственного для него варианта.

- Я голосую за горы, - неожиданно сказала Линдси. – Судя по карте, нам придется пройти два перевала, - развернула она к себе расстеленную карту. – Дальше мы сможем идти по хребту почти до самого Бозмена. Идти по горной дороге или идти по горной тропе – разница небольшая. Мы немного потеряем в скорости, но существенно выиграем в расстоянии, - уверенно продолжала девушка.

- А вас не смущает то, что среди нас скалолазов нет? – поинтересовался Гриссом.

- А мы не собираемся штурмовать отвесные скалы, - усмехнулась Линдси. – Зато на два дня пути нам точно хватит провизии и воды.

- Тогда я за горы, - решительно сказала Стелла, переглянувшись с Маком.

Денни просто кивнул, подтверждая свое согласие.

- Горы, - сказала Сара в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гриссома.

- Отлично, значит, горы, - подтвердил Гил.

Эрик колебался, с недоумением оглядываясь то на упорно молчащую Келли, то на непроницаемое лицо Горацио. Он до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым за смерть Натальи, а теперь ситуация складывалась угрожающим для Кейна образом. Эрик не понимал, почему его не поддерживает Келли, - нужно переубедить Горацио, уговорить его отказаться от похода, который он не в состоянии будет выдержать. Неужели Келли этого не понимает?

Горацио поднял голову, почувствовав, что наступила пауза, и увидел со всех сторон устремленные на него взгляды.

- Все в порядке, - резко сказал он, поднимаясь. – Я тоже за горы. Давайте собираться! – с этими словами он, даже не поинтересовавшись мнением Эрика и Келли, пошел прочь, изо всех сил стараясь не хромать. Получалось плохо.

Эрик проводил его затравленным взглядом.

- Он же не выдержит! – наконец вырвалось у него. – Келл, пойми, он не выдержит, - с мольбой обратился он к Келли, задумчиво глядящей вслед лейтенанту. – Нужно отговорить его!

- Не говори глупостей, Эрик, - тихо ответила Келли. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Горацио все равно пойдет. А вот как ему помочь, я не знаю…

- Возьмете его пятым в свою связку, - предложила Линдси Тейлору и Гриссому. – Если что, вдвоем вы его вытянете.

- Да, - с тяжелым вздохом кивнул Мак, - пожалуй, это все, что мы можем сделать.

На следующий день на заре они тронулись в путь. В первой связке пошли Сара, Гриссом, Кейн, Тейлор и Стелла. Все четверо старались не спешить, подстраиваясь под скорость хода Горацио, чем ужасно его раздражали. Во второй связке шли Эрик, Келли, Денни и Линдси.

Идти по горным тропам, опираясь на заготовленные крепкие палки, оказалось не так уж сложно, как представлялось незнакомым с горами людям, так что первый перевал они преодолели даже быстрее, чем рассчитывали. Спускаться было гораздо легче, и путники заметно повеселели. Их путешествие из драматичного злоключения постепенно снова стало превращаться в увлекательное приключение. То ли у Горацио дело действительно пошло на поправку, то ли он так удачно притворялся, но попутчики постепенно перестали уделять ему столь повышенное внимание, как в начале пути. Даже Эрик расслабился и с удовольствием перешучивался с Келли и Денни. А вокруг было изумительно красиво – все-таки они находились в национальном парке.

Перед тем, как начать второе восхождение, сделали небольшой привал. Предстояло самое сложное – перейти гору Электрик-пик, самый трудный участок их пути, поскольку самый высокий. Этот отрезок дался путникам значительно труднее, перевал был выше, к тому же вторую половину пути пришлось идти уже по снегу. Когда они достигли вершины, солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом. Первая связка торопливо начала спускаться вниз, а вторая остановилась передохнуть и подождать, пока они отойдут на достаточное расстояние, чтобы продолжить спуск по узкой тропинке, не боясь рухнуть на голову идущим впереди.

В том месте, где они остановились, тропинка образовывала небольшой уступ, с которого открывалась великолепная панорама, еще более величественная в лучах заходящего солнца. Шедшая последней в связке Линдси сделала пару шагов к краю уступа и остановилась, оглядывая открывшийся вид с непонятной тоской в глазах.

- Ну, здравствуй, Монтана, - пробормотала она, и Денни, подошедший поближе, удивился потрясающей смеси нежности и ненависти, прозвучавшей в голосе Линдси. – Я обещала себе, что никогда сюда не вернусь, - пояснила она, оглядываясь на Денни, как-то почувствовав его присутствие.

- Линдси, отойди от края, - попросил Денни.

- Что? – обернулась Линдси и вслед за Денни перевела взгляд себе под ноги.

Уступа под ними больше не было, пятки девушки висели в пустоте, и больше всего пугало то, что произошло это абсолютно бесшумно. Денни успел намотать на руку веревку, когда Линдси подняла на него глаза и растерянно, по-детски улыбнулась. В следующий момент она уже исчезла за краем уступа, а рванувшаяся веревка сбила Денни с ног и протащила до самого края. Денни судорожно пытался уцепиться за что-нибудь, но неосмотрительно намотанная на здоровую руку веревка не позволяла ему это сделать. Так что через пару секунд, прежде чем мирно беседовавшие Эрик и Келли успели сообразить, что происходит, Денни уже висел за краем уступа, а Эрик изо всех сил старался удержать сползающую под тяжестью двух человек все ближе и ближе к краю Келли. Эрик упирался ногами в грунт, но его все равно медленно тащило вперед, пока Келли не оказалась по грудь висящей над пропастью, уперевшись обеими руками в край уступа. Наступило некоторое динамическое равновесие – усилий Эрика как раз хватало, чтобы удержать всех от падения, но все отчетливо осознавали, что вытащить один троих он не сможет. Эрик поднял глаза к темнеющему небу и мысленно спросил, чем же он так прогневил бога, что его второй раз заставляют делать подобный страшный выбор. Однако в этот раз все решилось без его участия.

Денни выпутал правую руку из натянувшейся веревки и попробовал подтащить Линдси к себе. Но так как левая рука была плотно примотана к телу, перехватить веревку было нечем, и его затея провалилась.

- Линдси, подтягивайся, лезь сюда, - решил Денни.

- Зачем? – изумилась Линдси. – Просто обрежь веревку, у тебя же был нож!

- Не спорь, Монтана, лезь давай! – с раздражением ответил Денни.

Линдси даже никак не отреагировала на столь издевательски прозвучавшее сейчас прозвище. Она никак не могла понять, что задумал Денни, зато отлично понимала, что на счету каждая секунда. Девушка полезла вверх, напрягая все силы и стараясь как можно меньше раскачивать веревку, потому что от этого Келли снова начала съезжать вниз. К тому моменту, как Линдси повисла в обнимку с Денни, ухватив его за шею, Келли висела над пропастью уже по пояс.

- Ты молодчина, - улыбнулся Денни, и у Линдси отчего-то защемило сердце. – Теперь хватайся за веревку выше меня, - с этими словами он вытащил из-за пояса нож и перерезал соединяющую их с Линдси веревку.

- Денни, - прошептала Линдси, начиная понимать, что он задумал. – Денни, зачем?!

- У меня рука сломана, я не смогу выбраться наверх, - спокойно пояснил Денни.

- Нет, - замотала головой Линдси, - нет, мы тебя вытянем!

- Нет времени, - сдвинул брови Денни. – Эрик не сможет удержать нас долго. Хватайся!

- Денни… - по лицу Линдси текли слезы. – Ну зачем?

- Мне нечего там делать без тебя, - тихо сказал Денни, целуя Линдси в мокрую щеку. – Хватайся!

- А мне нечего там делать без тебя, - чуть слышно шепнула Линдси, закрывая глаза, и целуя Денни в ответ.

- Не передумаешь? – спросил Денни, глядя ей прямо в глаза, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

- Нет, - покачала головой Линдси, улыбаясь так счастливо, будто он сделал ей предложение.

Они подняли глаза на Келли, зависшую над обрывом. Она лихорадочно пыталась найти слова, чтобы остановить их, но слов не находилось и Келли молчала. Денни и Линдси улыбнулись ей, и Келли удивилась похожести их лиц, но, может, все дело было в слезах, застилавших ей глаза. Потом они перевели взгляд друг на друга. Секунду Денни и Линдси смотрели глаза в глаза, читая мысли друг друга так же ясно, как если б те были высечены на скале рядом с ними крупными-крупными буквами. А потом, не отрывая взгляда от Линдси, Денни поднял руку и, не глядя, полоснул ножом по туго натянутой веревке.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12.**

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда путники наконец уснули. Сорвавшийся с тропинки в темноте Мак Тейлор, по счастью, отделался ободранными локтями и коленями. Поэтому первая связка благополучно достигла подножия в полном составе. Они успели развести костер, когда из темноты появились Эрик и Келли. Они подошли молча, крепко держась за руки, и сели, бездумно уставившись на огонь. Взглянув на заплаканное лицо Келли, вздрогнула Стелла и крепко закусила губу. Пожалуй, ей бы удалось не расплакаться, но подошедший сзади Мак обнял ее за плечи, и она не смогла сдержаться. Горацио накинул одеяло на плечи Келли. Келли, казалось, даже не заметила этого. Она продолжала сидеть, как сидела, не отрывая взгляда от огня, и одеяло соскользнуло с ее плеча, но она и этого не заметила. Тогда Эрик поправил одеяло и притянул Келли к себе. Она с облегчением закрыла глаза, и Эрик, тихонько покачиваясь, стал баюкать ее, по-прежнему неотрывно глядя на огонь.

- Эрик, - вопросительно произнес подошедший со вторым одеялом Кейн, останавливаясь рядом и наклоняя голову набок. – Эрик, как вы?

Эрик неопределенно пожал плечами, продолжая баюкать Келли.

- Что случилось, Эрик? – мягко спросил Горацио. – Ты можешь рассказать, что там произошло?

- Линдси… - Эрик откашлялся. – Линдси сорвалась. Денни перерезал веревку…

Он снова замолчал. Кейн переглянулся с Гриссомом и Тейлором. Дальнейшие расспросы были бессмысленны. Что там произошло, почему Денни принял такое решение – это больше не имело значения. Главное, что Денни и Линдси с ними больше нет.

Устраивались на ночлег в подавленном настроении. Никто не смог уснуть сразу. Глядя на горящий огонь, они видели лица тех, кто погиб в этом походе. Пожимал плечами, ероша волосы, Грег, печально улыбалась Наталья, а вот Линдси улыбалась вполне счастливо и немного иронично, склонив голову на плечо Денни, который принял гордый и лукавый вид… И путники засыпали с общей мыслью – дойти до Истока. Дойти, во что бы то ни стало, потому что там таилась единственная надежда все исправить.

Горацио Кейн проснулся от шороха. Приподнял голову, оглядываясь вокруг, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. Шестеро его попутчиков мирно спали. Звук ломающейся ветки прозвучал, как пистолетный выстрел. Кейн замер, вслушиваясь. Вокруг лагеря явно кто-то бродил. Горацио показалось, что он слышит какое-то шевеление в кустах. Осторожно откинув одеяло, Кейн поднялся. С пистолетом наизготовку он вошел в кусты и остановился, давая глазам время привыкнуть к темноте после яркого света костра. Когда вместо сплошного мрака он стал видеть силуэты темных деревьев на фоне темного неба, Горацио двинулся дальше, не торопясь, осторожно, выбирая место, куда наступить, и поводя пистолетом из стороны в сторону. Его движения стали плавными, наполненными чарующей мощью, будто у дикого зверя. Сторожко вглядываясь и вслушиваясь в ночные звуки, Горацио обходил лагерь, все расширяя и расширяя круги.

«Будто зверь, вышедший на охоту», - мелькнула мысль.

«Хромой зверь», - с усмешкой поправил он сам себя. Но усмешка тут же исчезла, как только он заметил слабый свет впереди. Медленно, прячась за стволами, Горацио пошел на свет. Это не был костер или фонарик. Казалось, просто лунный свет заливал поляну, вот только он был таким ярким, будто от десяти лун. Посреди поляны, спиной к Кейну, на высоком, в половину человеческого роста пне сидел человек.

- Кто вы? – спросил Горацио, опуская пистолет, но готовый при первом же подозрительном движении снова взять незнакомца на мушку.

- Не узнал, сынок? - скрипуче усмехнулся старик, разворачиваясь.

- Я вам не… - начал Горацио, и замер, пристально вглядываясь в незнакомца. Конечно, это был не его отец, но этот седой, обрюзгший старик с потухшим взглядом бледных, выцветших от времени глаз кого-то напоминал ему.

- Да-да, - снова усмехнулся старик. – Конечно, ты мне не сын. Своего отца ты и в детстве не боялся. Не так ли?

Горацио вздрогнул и отвернулся. Но тут же снова повернулся к незнакомцу, мучительно пытаясь осознать, чем же ему знакомы эти черты, эта манера говорить, наклонять голову…

- Не узнаешь? – с неожиданным сочувствием спросил старик. – Не хочешь признать? Ну, представь, что мои волосы все еще рыжие, а глаза – синие, - неожиданно пронзительно глянул он на Кейна, так что того пробил озноб.

- Я… - Горацио мотнул головой, сглотнул и снова уставился на старика с жалостью и легким отвращением.

- Да, - иронично приподнял брови старик, видя, что он не решается продолжить.

- Я буду таким? – морщась, выдавил Горацио.

- Таким ты боишься стать, - спокойно ответил старик, игнорируя столь явные негативные эмоции в свой адрес. – Не просто старым, надо отдать тебе должное, это тебя никогда не пугало. Опустившимся. Беспомощным. Никому не нужным. Одиноким. Потерявшим веру. Не сумевшим найти любовь.

При каждом слове Горацио вздрагивал, как от пощечин, все ниже опуская голову. И только когда старик умолк, он смог снова посмотреть на него. Но теперь ни ненависти, ни отвращения, ни сожаления не было в его взгляде. Горацио смотрел так, как смотрят в зеркало. Что есть – то есть. Все так.

- Хм, а ты больше похож на меня, чем я думал, - с интересом сказал старик. – Вот уж не предполагал, что ты способен так просто смириться, сдаться без борьбы. Я-то готовился к твоему праведному гневу, попыткам убить меня…

- Хм, - усмехнулся Горацио. – А зачем пытаться? Я просто тебя убью. – Он выпрямился и смотрел прямо в глаза старика. – Не этим, - с усмешкой кивнул он на пистолет. – Кто предупрежден, тот вооружен, не так ли? Я благодарен тебе за предупреждение, - теперь уже Горацио с сочувствием глядел на старика, который сгибался, съеживался и бледнел с каждым словом. – Я буду помнить о тебе. Чтобы не забывать верить. И не бояться любить.

Старик окончательно потускнел и исчез, но Горацио продолжал стоять, глядя на то место, где он сидел, стараясь как можно крепче запечатлеть в памяти этот облик, для того, чтобы он навсегда остался лишь грозным напоминанием, предостережением, живущим где-то в глубине души, и никогда не имел шансов воплотиться в жизнь.

Щелчок затвора, раздавшийся за спиной, прервал его мысли. Всем телом Горацио ощутил наставленный в спину ствол пистолета. Он перевел взгляд на свой пистолет, зажатый в опущенной вниз руке. Не успеть.

- Я могу повернуться? - не шевелясь, спросил Кейн.

- Ну, повернись, - с издевкой разрешил молодой голос.

Плавно обернувшись, не делая попытки поднять оружие, Горацио с интересом взглянул на целящегося в него парня, стоящего в весьма знакомой стойке на полусогнутых ногах. На сей раз Горацио не потребовалось подсказок, чтобы опознать в парне себя. А вот выражение глаз парня ему не понравилось. Это были холодные, безжалостные глаза убийцы.

- Да уж, - ухмыльнулся парень, поймав скользнувшее по лицу Горацио выражение, - от меня тебе так просто не отделаться.

- А мне нужно от тебя отделываться? – спросил Кейн, стараясь не поддаваться нахлынувшей панике, и осознавая, что это абсолютно бесполезно, так как парень чувствует его состояние.

- Ха, - покачал головой парень. – Все твои знаменитые приёмчики против меня не работают, знаешь ли. Так что разговаривать о моей жизни, мы с тобой, пожалуй, не будем, - парень широко улыбнулся. – Ты ее прекрасно знаешь и сам.

- И что же ты намерен делать? – спросил Горацио, чувствуя холодок и сильнейшее желание все-таки попробовать посоревноваться на скорость рефлексов. Пистолет жег ладонь.

- А то ты не знаешь! – совсем разулыбался парень. В его глазах запрыгали знакомые озорные искры. – Я хочу защищать людей! – внезапно став серьезным, зло выкрикнул он. На его скулах заходили желваки. – А ты мне мешаешь! Если бы ты дал мне волю, я давно бы перебил всех этих тварей, передавил бы, как клопов, поодиночке. Но нет, закон! Нужно лезть из кожи вон, собрать улики, заполнить кучу бумажек, чтобы арестовать их по закону, и все это лишь для того, чтобы их высокооплачиваемые адвокаты полили грязью твоих ребят и в очередной раз плюнули тебе в лицо, вытащив своих подопечных под залог через десять минут после того, как ты сумел надеть на них наручники?! Да, ты упертый сукин сын, через год или два, или через десять лет ты упрячешь их, но сколько людей погибнет за это время?

- Что ты предлагаешь? – глухо спросил Кейн. – Развязать войну? Я решил для себя этот вопрос много лет назад.

- Точно? – прищурился парень. – Сдается мне, совсем недавно, в Рио, у тебя была несколько иная точка зрения?

- Я был неправ, - опустив голову, тихо сказал Горацио.

- Нет!! – страшно выкрикнул парень. – В том-то и дело, что ты был прав! – он наклонился вперед, жестикулируя и пытаясь заглянуть Горацио в глаза. – Так и нужно, поверь…

- Нет, - замотал головой Кейн, - нет, так нельзя… Чем же я тогда отличаюсь от них?

- А зачем тебе от них отличаться? – парень почти умоляюще заглядывал ему в глаза. – Если ты исполняешь свое предназначение, какое тебе дело до этого продажного закона?

- Каково же тогда мое предназначение? – тоскливо взглянул на парня Горацио. – Убивать?

- Да, - радостно подтвердил парень. – Убивать подонков, очищать от них мир, делать его лучше.

- Никогда мир не станет лучше от убийств, - твердо сказал Горацио. – Невозможно творить добро, принося в мир зло.

- Ты отрицаешь очевидное. Ты лжешь сам себе, - замотал головой парень, но в его голосе не было уверенности. – Это глупо…

- Может быть, - усмехнулся Кейн. – Может быть, это и глупо. Но это правда, и ты это знаешь. Это ты лжешь сам себе, чтобы оправдать свою сущность, сущность убийцы, сущность зверя…

Он осекся, потому что глаза парня полыхнули бешенством. В одно мгновение он оказался позади Кейна, зажав его горло локтем и прижимая к виску дуло пистолета.

- Я очень старался тебя переубедить, - прошипел парень на ухо Горацио, крепче зажимая захват, задирая голову Кейна вверх. – Но ты прав, я – убийца, я – зверь, а ты – моя жертва.

- Хм, - усмехнулся Горацио, опуская руки и не пытаясь больше ослабить руку парня, сдавливающую ему горло.

- Ты позволишь мне это сделать? – удивился парень, непроизвольно ослабляя захват.

- Да, - спокойно и чуть снисходительно ответил Кейн. – Потому что ты все равно не сможешь этого сделать.

- Это почему? – растерялся парень от неподдельной уверенности, сквозившей в голосе Горацио. – Почему это? – совсем по-детски переспросил он, освободив горло Кейна.

- Да потому что ты – это я, - пояснил Горацио, разворачиваясь к парню лицом и глядя прямо в глаза.

- Нет, - замотал головой парень. – Нет, ты никогда этого не признаешь…

- Уже признал, - пожал плечами Горацио. – Ты – это я. Вот только когда я – это ты, мы не правы. Жестокость нельзя победить насилием, подлость не оправдывает предательства. Ненависть можно победить только любовью. Когда я – это ты, я об этом забываю. Но я больше не буду тебя бояться. Я просто постараюсь, чтобы мы это помнили.

...

- Да, - задумчиво сказали за спиной, - впечатляюще.

Горацио обернулся, готовый к новому испытанию, но сразу расслабился, увидев Хранителя, снова пришедшего в облике Тима. Он взглянул туда, где только стоял парень, но там уже никого не было. Кейн пожал плечами и вопросительно взглянул на Хранителя, мол, что у нас следующим номером программы. Тот усмехнулся в ответ, выставив перед собой ладони.

- Все-все, можешь расслабиться, - заверил он. – Я могу даже прямо сейчас вернуть тебя в Майами.

- В Майами? – вздрогнул Горацио.

- Если захочешь, разумеется, - пожал плечами Хранитель.

- А если я хочу идти дальше? – осторожно спросил Горацио.

- Иди, - усмехнулся Хранитель. – Кто мешает?

- Не кто, а что, - буркнул Кейн. – Я обуза для всего отряда.

- Да ради бога, - поморщился Хранитель. – Ты бинты сними.

Горацио непонимающе взглянул на него, затем задрал куртку и свитер и отогнул край повязки. Под ней не было ни синяков, ни кровоподтеков. Содрав бинты, Горацио с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью, затем снял ботинок, разбинтовал ногу, убедился, что и вывих тоже прошел бесследно. Снова обувшись, он исподлобья взглянул на Хранителя.

- Знаю, знаю, - рассмеялся тот. – Вместо благодарности – снова вопрос о цене. Ты неисправим… Ну, смотри…

Между его глазами и глазами Кейна протянулась светящаяся полоса. Перед внутренним взором Горацио замелькали образы, пейзажи, события… Когда полоска внезапно погасла, Горацио с трудом удержал равновесие.

- Ну что, - хмуро спросил Хранитель. – Может, все же в Майами?

Горацио улыбнулся.

- Да знаю я, - нахохлился Хранитель. – И знаю, что не пожалеешь, и знаю, что упрекать не будешь, потому что сам это выбрал, - все знаю, помолчи немножко! – с таким раздражением, будто Кейн говорил без умолку, хотя на самом деле тот не произнес ни слова, продолжил Хранитель.

Горацио пожал плечами и взглянул туда, где должен был находиться лагерь.

- Да все там в порядке, - отмахнулся Хранитель. – Ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь. Как же мне не хотелось, чтобы это оказался именно ты!

- Я знаю, - ехидно улыбнулся Горацио.

- А не обидно? – вдруг серьезно спросил Хранитель. – Иметь такое предназначение…

- А что в нем такого? – снизу вверх взглянул Кейн, улыбаясь уголком рта. – Предназначение как предназначение. Есть и похуже…

- Тоже верно, - со вздохом согласился Хранитель. – Что ж, увидимся…

Горацио некоторое время в задумчивости глядел на то место, где только что стоял Хранитель. Потом на секунду прикрыл глаза, услышав шум шагов сзади.

«Да что ж это такое, в какую сторону не повернись, все сзади подходят», - мысленно проворчал Кейн, оборачиваясь к Эрику Делко.

- Вот ты где! – радостно и встревоженно начал Эрик. – У тебя все в порядке?… - понижая тон к концу фразы и с недоумением оглядываясь, спросил Эрик. Поляна постепенно погружалась в ночную тьму, но Эрик успел заметить разбросанные бинты и с беспокойством взглянул на Горацио. Тот ободряюще кивнул и открыл было рот, чтобы заверить в очередной раз, что у него все просто замечательно, но заметил выражение лица Эрика и осекся.

- Эйч, - с трудом сглотнув, прошептал Эрик. – Эйч, у меня глюки или у тебя глаза светятся? – Не успел Горацио мысленно высказать пару крепких слов в адрес Хранителя, как Эрик продолжил. – Значит, ты Избранный?


	13. Chapter 13

**Глава 13.**

Горацио крепко зажмурился, даже для верности потер глаза рукой, потом снова взглянул на Эрика.

- А теперь? – с надеждой спросил он.

- Еще ярче светятся, – покачал головой Эрик.

Горацио чертыхнулся про себя, будто наяву увидев довольную усмешку Хранителя.

- Так значит, ты Избранный? – снова спросил Эрик, и по его тону Горацио понял, что он в этом практически и не сомневается, а спрашивает так, на всякий случай.

- Да что ты заладил! – поморщился Кейн. – Избранный, Избранный… - передразнил он Эрика. – Я тот же, кем я был всегда, - пожал Горацио плечами в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд Делко. – Просто я прошел свое испытание и получил вознаграждение.

- Неуязвимость, что ли? – спросил Эрик, глядя на разбросанные бинты.

- Нет, - усмехнулся Горацио. – Это все как раньше. Просто заживает все, как на собаке.

- А все остальные тоже получат какие-то возможности, если пройдут испытание? – заинтересовался Эрик.

- Не знаю, - нахмурился Горацио. – Может быть, это совсем не следствие того, что я прошел испытание, а просто необходимое приложение к тому долгу, который на меня возложен.

Эрик глянул на него почти с испугом, будто ожидал, что Горацио сейчас объявит, что собственноручно будет отстреливать тех, кто не должен достигнуть Истока.

- Давай-ка вернемся в лагерь, - вдруг спохватился Кейн. – Тейлор уже волнуется.

Эрик отметил про себя отсутствие слова «наверное» в последней фразе. Вообще в ней прозвучала такая уверенность, как если бы Тейлор только что сам заявил во всеуслышание, что волнуется за них.

- И какие они теперь, желтые, что ли? – неожиданно усмехнулся Горацио.

- Что желтое? – не понял Эрик.

- Да глаза, - пояснил Кейн. – Глаза у меня теперь желтые, что ли?

- Да нет, такие же как были, синие, только светятся, - пожал плечами Эрик, послушно следуя за Горацио. Тот быстро шел вперед, настолько уверенно, будто не по незнакомому лесу в темноте, а по дорожке к дому ясным днем. – А ты что, в темноте теперь видишь? – наконец решил поинтересоваться Эрик, в очередной раз споткнувшись о препятствие, которое Кейн спокойно переступил.

- Некоторые вещи я теперь просто знаю, - пожал плечами Горацио. – Давай не будем об этом, ладно? Надеюсь, днем мои глаза образумятся, так что не стоит акцентировать на этом внимание, хорошо? – взглянул он на Эрика.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Эрик, про себя добавив: «Как будто это можно не заметить!»

- Ну, заметят - так заметят, - отмахнулся Горацио, вызвав секундный столбняк у Эрика. – Да не читаю я твои мысли, - рассмеялся он, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. – У тебя всегда на лице все написано очень крупными буквами. Пошли, - хлопнув Эрика по плечу, подмигнул Кейн, кивая в сторону уже виднеющегося за деревьями костра.

Как водится, надеждам Горацио на то, что при дневном свете его глаза образумятся, не суждено было сбыться. Конечно, днем это было не так заметно, но обратили внимание все. Также заметили и отсутствие хромоты, и вернувшуюся легкость движений, и, читая в направленных на него взглядах одно и то же, Горацио понял, что разубеждать кого-либо бессмысленно. Так что он просто пожал плечами и стал собираться.

Но совсем избежать объяснений ему все же не удалось. Следуя намеченному плану, нужно было бы подняться на горный хребет, чтобы пройти по нему почти до самого Бозмена.

- Лучше пойти по дороге, - уверенно заявил Кейн.

- Мы приняли решение все вместе, - с ноткой протеста ответила Стелла.

- Я помню, - ответил Горацио. – Но решение было неверным. Когда мы его принимали, то не знали, что в двадцати километрах отсюда тропа завалена, и, чтобы обойти ее, понадобится спуститься на дорогу или штурмовать почти отвесную скалу. Проще сразу пойти по дороге.

- А откуда ты это знаешь теперь? – осторожно спросила Келли.

- Так нужно для того, чтобы я мог исполнить свой долг, - после небольшой паузы ответил Горацио. – Некоторые вещи я теперь просто знаю. Лучше идти по дороге.

- А что за долг? – заинтересовался Гриссом.

Кейн молчал, глядя куда-то мимо него.

- Не можете сказать или не хотите? – уточнил Гриссом.

- Или не знаете сами? – тихонько добавила Сара.

- Хм, - улыбнулся ей Горацио. – Чуть позже, хорошо? Вы сами поймете все, когда придет время, - заверил он Гриссома.

Пришлось удовлетвориться таким объяснением.

День прошел довольно нудно и без всяких приключений. Шли довольно ходко, но дорога делала изрядный крюк, огибая горный хребет, и за один день добраться до цели нечего было и думать. Поэтому на ночлег они устроились заранее, за пару часов до наступления темноты. Расположившись вокруг костра, путники пытались завести беседу, но ничего не получилось. И даже не потому, что не было общих тем, - в конце концов, их объединяла общая профессия, и не потому, что они постоянно натыкались, как на подводные камни, на воспоминания о погибших друзьях, - они и без того постоянно были у всех в мыслях. Просто всеми постепенно овладела какая-то непонятная задумчивость. Никому не хотелось разговаривать, хотелось помолчать, глядя на языки огня, играющие в салки с темнотой, и подумать. Подумать о чем-то важном, вспомнить все сокровенное, понять что-то самое-самое главное…

Только Кейна не коснулось это настроение. Весь день спутники поглядывали на него, ожидая, к кому из женщин он начнет проявлять повышенное внимание, но, будто в насмешку, Горацио со всеми вел себя подчеркнуто дружелюбно, но отстраненно. Когда все расположились у костра, он заявил, что абсолютно не устал, а потому подежурит на всякий случай, и скрылся в зарослях.

...

Вода. Струи воды, причудливо взмывающие вверх… В каждой капле она видит свое отражение, и эти тысячи, миллионы лиц смотрят на нее по-разному, каждое со своим выражением…

Свет. Яркий свет, струящийся отовсюду… Как в таком всеобъемлющем свете могут оставаться тени?

Белый-белый свет… Белый-белый песок… Темные фигуры на берегу… Вот Эрик, Келли, Горацио. Мак Тейлор и Стелла. А где же Гриссом?!

Выстрел. Какой громкий! Кто стрелял? И в кого? Она усилием воли замедляет вращение…

Гриссом прижимает руку к груди… На белый песок, просочившись сквозь пальцы, падает темно-красная капля. Она провожает ее взглядом. Это несложно – капля падает так медленно…

Глаза Гила вспыхивают нереально синим морозным огнем. Этот огонь ширится, заливает все вокруг, он мешает видеть, что происходит… «Нет!» - кричит Сара, забывая о том, что здесь мысль громче любого крика…

...

Сара судорожно вдохнула и проснулась. Ее щеки были мокрыми, но, похоже, она кричала лишь во сне, потому что никто не проснулся. Даже Гил, хотя он спит совсем рядом. Сон. Тот же сон, уже второй раз. Что это? Испытание? Или предупреждение? А вдруг все так и будет, когда они дойдут до Истока? Что ей делать, уговорить Гила не продолжать путешествие? А согласится ли он? И готова ли она сама отказаться от возможности все про себя понять и раз и навсегда разрешить мучающие ее вопросы? Сара взглянула на спокойное лицо спящего Гриссома. Не похоже, чтобы его мучили какие-то предчувствия или кошмары. Может быть, это не вещий сон, а всего лишь отражение ее собственных страхов. Как разобраться в этом? А разбираться нужно побыстрее, она уже чувствует некую силу, которой трудно сопротивляться, которая зовет их вперед. Сара могла точно указать направление, в котором находится Исток, она уже чувствовала его. Возможно, еще день, и она не сможет повернуть назад, не сможет сопротивляться этому призыву, даже если на карту будет поставлена жизнь Гила. Сара снова взглянула на его лицо, и тут же почувствовала моментальную перемену в своем мышлении. Меньше эмоций, больше логики. Как всегда. Но сейчас она не хотела доверять решение Гилу. Это должно быть ее решение, ее собственное. Сара тихонько встала и решительно направилась прочь. Достаточно, как ей показалось, углубившись в заросли, она вышла на полянку и замерла, увидев перед собой силуэт мужчины. Незнакомец стоял неподвижно, подняв голову вверх к ясному звездному небу, спиной к Саре. Она уже собралась было осторожно отступить обратно в заросли и исчезнуть, но тут незнакомец заговорил.

- Можете остаться, мне вы не помешаете, - сказал он, оборачиваясь к Саре. И добавил, склоняя голову набок. – Или вы боитесь, что я вам помешаю?

- Боюсь… - кивнула Сара.

Горацио усмехнулся дружелюбно и слегка иронично. Сара не могла оторвать взгляда от мягкого синего света его глаз, в темноте это выглядело особенно завораживающе.

- Но не настолько, чтобы убежать без оглядки, - добавила она, неожиданно успокаиваясь и расслабляясь.

- Это хорошо, - улыбнулся Горацио. – Хорошо…

- Да, - улыбнулась Сара в ответ. – Хорошо.

Странно, но сейчас у нее не осталось никаких страхов, вообще было удивительно спокойно и хорошо на душе.

- Как вы это сделали? – спросила Сара.

- Сделал что? – уточнил Горацио.

- Это «хорошо», - рассмеялась Сара.

Горацио лишь пожал плечами, не прекращая улыбаться.

- Это и есть ваш долг? – посерьезнев, спросила Сара. – Успокаивать, защищать…

- Конечно, - все так же с улыбкой, но абсолютно серьезно подтвердил Кейн. – Мой долг – служить и защищать.

- Это лишь лозунг, - поморщилась Сара.

- Для кого как, - покачал головой Горацио. – Для некоторых этот лозунг становится смыслом жизни. Но это сейчас неважно, - неожиданно добавил он.

- А что важно? – тоном послушной маленькой девочки спросила Сара.

- То, зачем вы сюда пришли, - испытующе взглянул на нее Кейн. – Раз уж вы передумали убегать без оглядки, может, расскажете?

- Это сложно, - нерешительно начала Сара, зябко обхватывая себя руками.

- Давайте так, - предложил Горацио, обнимая ее сзади. – Вы меня не видите, и просто рассказываете ночному небу, что же вас так беспокоит.

- Я вижу сон про смерть Гила, - тихо-тихо сказала Сара, послушно устремляя взгляд в небо.

- Это просто сон, - спокойно ответил Горацио.

- Но я уверена, что это не просто так. И я почти уверена, что то, что я вижу, произойдет в Истоке. Если это так, я должна остановиться, пока еще могу. И я должна остановить Гриссома.

- А зачем вам Исток, Сара? – совсем тихо спросил Горацио.

- Я должна найти себя, - поежилась Сара.

- А вы себя потеряли? – недоверчиво поднял брови Горацио, крепче обнимая девушку.

- Да, - кивнула Сара. – Я начинаю думать и чувствовать так же, как Гил.

- А разве это плохо? – удивился Горацио. – Думать и чувствовать так же, как любимый человек… Это дар, Сара, что в этом плохого? Быть с ним и умом и сердцем – почему это означает потерять себя?

- Потому что я перестаю быть сама собой, - возразила Сара. – Что в этом хорошего?

- Так что для тебя важнее, Сара, быть самой собой или быть счастливой рядом с любимым человеком?

- А разве это невозможно совместить? – с тоской спросила Сара.

- Видимо, в твоем случае невозможно, - слегка пожал плечами Кейн.

- А может, дело не во мне? – очень тихо, будто про себя, сказала Сара. – Может быть, все дело в том человеке, с которым я рядом? Вдруг я ошиблась? Может быть, если этот человек будет уметь слушать, если он будет понимать меня, если он никогда не будет на меня давить, даже неосознанно, - может быть, тогда я смогу оставаться самой собой даже рядом с ним?

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился Горацио.

- Тебя, - ответила Сара, чуть разворачиваясь в его объятиях и осторожно целуя.

Горацио не разжал объятий, но его губы остались неподвижны.

- Ты ошибаешься, - опустив глаза, сказал Горацио. – Это неправильно, Сара. Неправильно.

- Почему? – с горечью спросила Сара. – Я же чувствую, что нравлюсь тебе.

- Этого мало, Сара, и ты это знаешь, - не поднимая глаз, ответил Горацио. – Это ничто по сравнению с тем, что связывает тебя с Гилом, - он разжал руки, и Сара отступила на шаг.

- Но, если я пойду дальше, он умрет? – глядя в сторону, спросила она.

- Я не допущу этого, - твердо сказал Кейн. – Это мой долг – защищать.

- Горацио, - Сара положила руку ему на плечо. – Ты знаешь, кто Избран?

- Да, - спокойно ответил Горацио, глядя ей прямо в глаза. – Знаю.

Сара несколько минут пристально вглядывалась в синий свет, пытаясь угадать ответ.

- Знаешь, - неожиданно усмехнулась она, - ты так спокойно отказываешься от женщины, которая тебе нравится, будто каждый день это проделываешь.

Горацио усмехнулся в ответ и опустил глаза. Потом его усмешка исчезла, он вздохнул и снова поднял глаза на Сару.

- Так оно и есть, - сказал он. – Так и есть…

...

Гриссом проснулся как от толчка и открыл глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Горацио и Сару, возвращающихся к костру. Лица у них были такие, что было понятно, что между ними произошло что-то значительное, да к тому же они еще и держались за руки. Гриссом прикрыл глаза, не желая, чтобы Сара заметила, что он проснулся и заметил ее отлучку. Кейн довел девушку до места, галантно поцеловал ей руку и что-то сказал так тихо, что Гил не расслышал. Затем Кейн оглядел лагерь, нахмурился, видимо, что-то заметив, и быстро пошел прочь. Сара смотрела ему вслед таким взглядом, что у Гриссома стало совсем нехорошо на душе.


	14. Chapter 14

**Глава 14.**

Войдя в лес, Горацио немного помедлил, будто вслушиваясь во что-то, а затем уверенно направился к полянке, на которой только что разговаривал с Сарой. Теперь уже он остановился, завидев силуэт мужчины, стоящего спиной к нему, глядя в небо. Мак Тейлор не шелохнулся, хотя Горацио был совершенно уверен, что Тейлор почувствовал его присутствие. Кейн подошел и встал рядом, устремив взгляд на небо. Некоторое время они стояли молча.

- Ответ на какой вопрос ты там ищешь? – наконец заговорил Кейн.

- Это не относится к тем вещам, которые ты теперь «просто знаешь»? – усмехнулся Тейлор.

- Относится, - не отреагировал на подколку Горацио.

- Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? – наконец-то взглянул на него Мак.

- Хочу понять, знаешь ли это ты, - улыбаясь, ответил Кейн.

- Ты знаешь, кто Избран? – спросил Мак, снова устремляя взгляд в небо.

- Да, - кивнул Горацио, - знаю.

- Я не прошу сказать, кто, - после паузы продолжил Тейлор. – Я прошу сказать, нужно ли идти мне?

Кейн молчал, опустив голову.

- Я думал, я должен помочь Денни и Линдси, - снова заговорил Мак. – Но их тут нет. А зачем тогда идти мне?

- А как же Стелла? – спросил Горацио.

- Стелла… - Мак нахмурился. – Знаешь, наверное, мы слишком долго были только друзьями. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

- Да, - глухо подтвердил Кейн. – Ты даже не представляешь, насколько хорошо я понимаю.

- Когда ты долгое время говоришь себе «нет» в отношении какой-то женщины, - с интересом взглянув на смотрящего куда-то мимо него Кейна, продолжил Мак. – Потом очень трудно сказать себе «да». Как будто пытаешься повернуть налево по команде «направо». Сколько бы тебя не убеждали, что теперь «право» – это твое «лево», ты-то помнишь, что это не так.

- Тогда весь вопрос заключается в том, хочешь ли ты сам переучиваться, - тихо добавил Горацио, когда Тейлор умолк. – Если хочешь, то сможешь.

- Ты смог? – в упор взглянул на него Мак.

- Нет, - с сожалением покачал головой Горацио. – Я не смог.

- Вот видишь, - пожал плечами Тейлор, отворачиваясь.

- Мак, - остановил его Горацио. – Возможно, я плохо старался, Мак. И я не сказал, что я больше не буду пытаться.

- А как же Сара? – неожиданно спросил Тейлор.

- Сара? – поднял брови Горацио.

- Я видел, - пожал плечами Тейлор.

- Можешь считать, что тебе это приснилось, - твердо сказал Горацио, опуская глаза.

- Но почему? – удивился Мак. – Мне кажется, вы могли бы стать хорошей парой.

- Да, это возможно, - нехотя признал Горацио. – Но это неправильно. Нельзя убегать от проблем, возникших в отношениях с одним человеком, пытаясь завести новые отношения с другим человеком. Да, сначала все будет прекрасно, вы как бы начнете с чистого листа… Но потом то, от чего ты бежал, настигнет тебя. И ударит по вам обоим. Я не могу допустить этого. И тем более я не могу допустить, чтобы это произошло сейчас с Сарой.

Задумчиво слушавший его Тейлор при последних словах взглянул с интересом.

- Почему? – спросил он осекшегося, будто понявшего, что сказал лишнее, Кейна. – Она и есть Избранная?

Горацио лишь молча смотрел ему в глаза, не подтверждая, но и не отрицая его догадки.

- Вот оно что, - задумчиво протянул Мак. – Зачем тогда идти остальным?

- Ни одно событие человеческой жизни не происходит просто так, - пожал плечами Горацио. – И уж тем более ничто не происходит зря. Вошедший в Исток получит мгновение всемогущества. Но почему ты решил, что дошедший до Истока, но не вошедший в него не получит ничего?

- Какова твоя роль во всем этом? – спросил Мак, подозрительно глядя на Кейна.

- О, моя роль скромна, - хитро улыбнулся Горацио. – Хранитель даже считает, что подобное предназначение иметь обидно. Но я так не считаю. Я так живу. Я просто сторожевой пес, - он взглянул на Тейлора, будто приглашая его тоже улыбнуться. – Мой долг – довести вас до Истока, защищать и оберегать.

- Нас? – недоверчиво переспросил Мак. – Всех нас? Или только Избранного?

- Ну, вообще-то предполагается, что только Избранного, - развеселился Горацио. – Но кто мне помешает защищать всех?

Тейлор с сомнением посмотрел на него, потом пожал плечами, развернулся и пошел обратно в лагерь. Горацио смотрел ему вслед. Как только Мак отвернулся, улыбка исчезла с лица Кейна. Он с такой тоской взглянул в небо, что, казалось, звезды расплачутся, глядя на него. Горацио прикрыл глаза и опустил голову. Вздохнул, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом. Затем его лицо разгладилось. Он слегка улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям, окинул поляну взглядом и зашагал вслед за Тейлором к лагерю. «Недолго осталось», - говорил весь его вид.

С этим же чувством проснулись и все остальные наутро. «Осталось недолго». Властный призыв Истока ощущали уже все. Быстро свернув лагерь, они двинулись в путь. Еще начиная с середины пути женщины чувствовали себя незащищенными, уязвимыми, а мужчины испытывали потребность опекать и защищать. Теперь же они все ощущали самый настоящий физический дискомфорт, если удалялись друг от друга. Эрик и Келли первыми открыли способ борьбы с этим ощущением – они просто взялись за руки.

Стелла, после признания, сделанного Тейлором еще при выезде из Невады, - сейчас казалось, что это было немыслимо давно, - все время ощущала себя не в своей тарелке. Обычно решительная и неунывающая, она была сама не своя все время похода, но и повернуть назад не могла, потому что не решалась оставить Тейлора. Не то чтобы она надеялась на то, что он вдруг изменится, как по мановению волшебной палочки. Но ее не оставляло ощущение, что она будет нужна Маку, если они доберутся-таки до Истока. Весь вчерашний день она находилась в столь подавленном настроении из-за гибели Денни и Линдси, что никак не могла взять себя в руки и хотя бы попытаться подбодрить Мака, выглядевшего совершенно потерянным. А сегодня утром вдруг все изменилось. Заглянув Тейлору в глаза, Стелла даже зажмурилась и потрясла головой, не решаясь поверить в то, что она в них увидела. Они не стали ничего обсуждать, слова вдруг стали лишними в это утро, - Стелла просто шагнула к Маку и тот крепко ее обнял. Обнял так, как она уж и не надеялась, что когда-либо обнимет – ничего безлично-дружеского не было в этом объятии, это было объятие любящего мужчины. Поэтому теперь она без колебаний протянула руку, и Мак с улыбкой принял ее, а затем и вовсе притянул Стеллу к себе. Обнявшись, они шагали по дороге, будто счастливая парочка провинциалов, впервые попавших в мегаполис откуда-нибудь из глубинки и оттого чувствующих себя уверенно лишь тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

А вот Сара, казалось, никакого дискомфорта вовсе не ощущала. Она шла рядом с Гриссомом, погруженная в себя, рассеянным взглядом окидывая окрестности. Гил так и не придумал, как начать разговор о том, что он видел минувшей ночью. Что он мог сказать? Напомнить о данном ему обещании? Они взрослые люди, если Сара перерешила, обещание просто ничего не значит. Сказать о надежде на ее возвращение, крепнувшей в нем с той ночи у костра, когда Сара попросила почитать ей стихи? А к чему вообще затевать какой-то разговор? Сара ни слова не вымолвила за это утро, вообще по ее виду и не скажешь, будто что-то произошло. И сейчас ей явно не хочется ни о чем говорить, она так задумчива, что кажется почти незнакомой женщиной, этакая «вещь в себе».

Такая Сара немного пугала Гриссома своей новизной, но в то же время была необыкновенно притягательна. Вот только он не чувствовал сейчас приятия с ее стороны. Та, прежняя Сара, которую он знал столько лет, в чьей любви был абсолютно, без тени сомнения, уверен, - исчезла. Шагая рядом и искоса поглядывая на нее, Гил мучительно искал ответ на вопрос, чем же эта женщина отличается от той, которую он знал. Пожалуй, эта Сара была более самодостаточна. Ей не потребуется его одобрение и поддержка, если она будет знать, что права. Более гордая, более бескомпромиссная. Более непредсказуемая. Прислушавшись к своим ощущениям, Гриссом с удивлением понял, что такой она ему нравится даже больше, чем прежде. Ту немного повзрослевшую милую студентку, которой Сара была раньше, он просто любил. А ту женщину, что сейчас идет рядом с ним, он будет обожать. Боготворить. Если… И тут Гриссому стало совсем нехорошо. Если, конечно, эта Сара все еще любит его. Гил взглянул на идущего рядом с ними Кейна. А ведь он не отходит от Сары, вдруг отметил про себя Гриссом. С самого утра Кейн держится неподалеку, но получается у него так ненавязчиво, практически незаметно, что никто больше не обращает на это внимания. «Будто верный пес, охраняющий хозяйку», - усмехнулся про себя Гриссом, и тут же нахмурился, отгоняя непрошенную ассоциацию. «И кто даст гарантию, что этот пес не вцепится тебе в горло, если ты будешь слишком назойливо претендовать на ее внимание, или ему покажется, что ты собираешься причинить ей вред?» - возникла ехидная мысль. Гриссом искоса взглянул на Горацио и наткнулся на ответный взгляд. В глазах Кейна стыла такая убийственная насмешка, будто он знал, о чем сейчас думает Гил. Гриссом поспешно отвел глаза. «Готов ли ты бороться за ее любовь или сразу дезертируешь, при одной мысли, что она может предпочесть тебе другого, под предлогом интеллигентности?» - возникшая мысль показалась ему странно чужеродной, будто вложенной извне. Гриссом подозрительно покосился на Кейна, но тот смотрел куда-то в сторону. Сара по-прежнему рассеянно оглядывала окрестности, меланхолично шагая между Гилом и Горацио. «А действительно, что я буду делать?» - задумался Гриссом.

К полудню они достигли Бозмена и почти сразу наткнулись на две одинаковые машины, припаркованные у обочины, будто поджидающие их. Переглянувшись, путники двинулись к машинам. За руль первой сел Горацио, Сара, ни слова не говоря и ни на кого не глядя, устроилась на пассажирском сиденье, и Гриссому ничего не осталось, как сесть на заднее сиденье той же машины. Возникший было спор между Делко и Тейлором о том, кто сядет за руль, разрешила Келли, заявив, что поведет она. Келли протянула руку, и Эрик безропотно отдал ей ключи. Келли широко улыбнулась и подмигнула Стелле. Та ответила ей ироничной улыбкой, подтолкнув Тейлора к задней дверце машины, которую Мак тут же галантно перед ней распахнул.

Машины вырулили на автостраду и понеслись по пустому шоссе, как два призрака, пожирая расстояние километр за километром.

В тот миг, когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, обе машины, как по команде, остановились.

- В чем дело? – забеспокоился Тейлор.

- Бензин закончился, - с абсолютным спокойствием ответила Келли, выходя из машины.

- Приехали, - проворчал Гриссом, подходя к ним, вызвав улыбки Эрика и Келли.

- Располагаемся на ночлег? – спросила Стелла, глядя на Кейна.

Тот пожал плечами с выражением «а я тут причем?».

- А что это был за город, который мы проехали, никто не обратил внимания? – спросил Эрик, разворачивая карту.

- Пабло, - уверенно сказала Сара. – А там, чуть дальше, будет Полсон, - добавила она.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – удивился Эрик, сверяясь с картой.

- Исток там, - пожала плечами Сара. Горацио посмотрел на девушку с такой нежностью, что Гриссома пробил озноб.

- Давайте устраиваться на ночлег, - сказал Гриссом, чтобы как-то замять неприятные ощущения. Когда Кейн перевел взгляд на него, и в нем промелькнули сожаление и печаль, Гриссом ощутил боль в сердце.

...

Сару окружала непроглядная мгла. Она осторожно шла вперед, выставив перед собой руки, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-то в этой кромешной темноте. Шаг и еще шаг. Что-то показалось впереди. Свет, там точно светлее. Сара чуть ускорила шаг и вышла на берег озера. На берег из белого песка. «Где я?» - подумала она, и эхо повторило эти слова, будто они были произнесены вслух.

«Это Исток», - услышала она. Повернувшись, он увидела Хранителя.

«Рады приветствовать тебя», - услышала она и удивилась, ведь губы Хранителя остались неподвижны.

«Но ведь это просто сон!» - мысленно запротестовала Сара, невольно отступая назад.

«Разве?» - улыбнулся Хранитель. – «Оглядись».

Сара взглянула себе под ноги и обнаружила, что она стоит уже не на берегу, а на воде в нескольких метрах от берега, и вода начинает закручиваться вокруг нее, поднимаясь вверх причудливыми струями. Струи разлетаются на отдельные капли. В каждой капле она видит свое отражение, и эти тысячи, миллионы лиц смотрят на нее по-разному, каждое со своим выражением… Свет усиливается, белый свет, струящийся отовсюду…

Белый-белый свет… Белый-белый песок…

«Нет, не надо», - восклицает Сара, чувствуя, как ее подхватывает силой вращения и закручивает вокруг своей оси, а струи воды вьются вокруг…

«Не бойся, все хорошо», - улыбается Хранитель.

«Нет, нет, не надо!» - просит Сара. – «Я не хочу, я не готова…»

Вращение замедляется, теперь крутятся лишь струи воды, причудливо сплетаясь и поднимаясь вверх.

«Поздно», - сурово говорит Хранитель. – «Все будет так, как должно быть…»

Сара всматривается в берег – там никого нет.

«Они сейчас придут», - улыбается Хранитель. И на берегу появляются темные фигуры.

Гул. Шелест. Фигуры беззвучно разевают рты… Как же они не поймут, что здесь говорить не нужно, здесь слышны лишь наши мысли… Гулкие удары сердца… Когда же закончится этот сон!

«Мне жаль, Сара, но это не сон», - слышит она Хранителя.

«Нет», - возражает она. – «Ты лжешь! Я уже видела этот сон!»

«Не веришь мне?» - ухмыляется Хранитель. – «Скажи ей ты», - обращается он к кому-то, стоящему за спиной Сары. Она резко оборачивается.

«Это не сон, Сара», - говорит ей Горацио, и его глаза светятся ярко-ярко.

Ее снова начинает вращать, все быстрее и быстрее.

Выстрел. Какой громкий! Кто стрелял? И в кого? Она усилием воли замедляет вращение…

Гриссом прижимает руку к груди… На белый песок, просочившись сквозь пальцы, падает темно-красная капля. Она провожает ее взглядом. Это несложно – капля падает так медленно…

Гриссом поднимает глаза на нее, глаза вспыхивают нереально синим морозным огнем. Все тонет в волнах холодного синего света…

Затем свет угасает, и Гил начинает медленно-медленно падать, не отрывая от нее взгляда, будто пытаясь удержаться…


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15.**

- Мак, можно попросить тебя о дружеской услуге? – спросил Кейн.

Эрик, Келли и Сара уже спали. Гриссом лежал, глядя в небо и о чем-то размышляя. Стелла дремала, глядя на огонь. Мак подбросил в костер очередную порцию дров.

- Конечно, - кивнул он. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы остались здесь? Мы можем и не идти дальше, - Мак взглянул на Стеллу, слышит ли она его слова, но Стелла уже почти спала и, даже если слышала, то никак не отреагировала.

- О таком я даже просить не вправе, - покачал головой Кейн. – Да это и не нужно. Выбор уже сделан, все уже практически случилось, и мы не властны что-либо изменить в предначертанном. Осталось лишь выполнить свое предназначение.

- Тогда о чем ты хотел попросить? – удивился Тейлор.

- Мак, ты не мог бы оставить здесь оружие? – подняв брови домиком и просительно заглядывая в глаза, сказал Горацио.

- Оставить оружие? – еще больше удивился Тейлор.- Но зачем? А если понадобится защищаться?

- Мак, поверь мне, - чуть улыбнулся Горацио. – Против того, с чем мы встретимся, оружие бессильно. Более того, оружие может и предать, мы уже слишком близко к Истоку, чтобы на него можно было полагаться.

- Ты хочешь сказать, ты безоружен? – недоверчиво переспросил Тейлор.

- Я оставил пистолет там, где мы ночевали в позапрошлый раз, - кивнул Горацио. – Но это не означает, что я безоружен, - хитро улыбнулся он.

- Ну да, - понимающе протянул Мак, - у тебя теперь особые способности. Но у меня-то их нет.

- Здесь не нужны особые способности, - покачал головой Горацио. – Просто рядом с Истоком важно только то, что в твоей душе. Сколько страха, сколько ненависти, сколько веры и сколько любви. Если ты веришь, если ты любишь, - это и есть твое оружие, которое тебя никогда не предаст.

- Хорошо, - задумчиво кивнул Тейлор. – Я оставлю пистолет здесь.

- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Горацио.

...

Сара проснулась от собственного беззвучного крика и села, оглядываясь вокруг. Слава Богу, это снова сон. Вот Гриссом, спит, абсолютно невредимый. Но что же ей делать, чтобы в следующий раз ее сон не стал явью? Может быть, Горацио знает? С этой мыслью Сара приподнялась, оглядывая расположившихся вокруг костра людей. Эрик и Келли. Гриссом. Стелла. Мак Тейлор. Где же Кейн? Решив, что он опять где-то дежурит, Сара встала и пошла в лес, надеясь, что ее выведет к нему, как и в прошлый раз. Ведь что-то между ними есть, какая-то непонятная ей связь. Сара задумалась, пытаясь точно определить, что именно она чувствует по отношению к Кейну. Симпатия, взаимопонимание, доверие. Не так уж мало. Почему же он так уверенно сказал, что это ничто по сравнению с тем, что связывает ее с Гилом? Неужели обязательно быть достаточно долго знакомыми, чтобы понять, что вы предназначены друг для друга? Или, помимо давности знакомства, Горацио видит что-то еще в их взаимоотношениях с Гилом?

Сара очнулась от своих мыслей, осознав, что вокруг царит непроглядная мгла. Она осторожно пошла вперед, выставив перед собой руки, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-то в этой кромешной темноте. Шаг и еще шаг. Что-то показалось впереди. Свет, там точно светлее. Сара чуть ускорила шаг и вышла на берег озера. На берег из белого песка…

...

Мак Тейлор проснулся от острого ощущения опасности. «Враги!» - кричали все его инстинкты. – «Вокруг враги!» Мак осторожно приподнял голову и огляделся. Костер горел, отбрасывая мятущиеся световые блики на лица спокойно спящих людей, создавая впечатление, что лица людей искажаются то гневом, то печалью, то болью… «Я должен защитить их», - мысль казалась высеченной в камне. – «Они не осознают опасности, они не обладают такими навыками, как я». Тейлор достал пистолет, осторожно встал, прислушался. Но тишина, царящая вокруг, совершенно его не успокоила. Враги хитры и коварны, они умеют ловко прятаться. Но бывалый морпех не купится на подобные уловки. Тейлор, крадучись, вошел в лес, держа пистолет наизготовку.

...

Гриссом проснулся от пронзительного чувства одиночества, захлестнувшего его во сне с такой силой, что хотелось завыть от тоски. Ощущение было необыкновенно сильным и властным. Один, он один в целом мире, отныне и навсегда, один-одинешенек, без малейшей надежды встретить родственную душу, найти хоть каплю тепла и сочувствия в чьем-то сердце. Сердце захолонуло такой острой болью, что Гил скорчился, с трудом сдерживая стон, и проснулся. «Что со мной?» - со страхом подумал он и тут заметил, что Сары нет рядом. «Только не это!» - в отчаянии мысленно воскликнул Гриссом, вскочив на ноги и оглядываясь вокруг. Сары не было. «И никогда больше не будет», - ехидно добавил непрошенный подсказчик, и Гил задохнулся от нового острого приступа боли. Шатаясь, он двинулся прочь от костра, даже не задумываясь над выбором направления, но двигаясь уверенно, как если бы путь был прочерчен яркой светящейся линией. Через какое-то время Гил вдруг осознал, что вокруг слишком тихо. Он остановился, прислушиваясь. Ничего. Оглядевшись, Гриссом нашел палку и с силой ударил по стволу ближайшего дерева. Дерево затряслось, посыпались листья, палка сломалась в его руках, не издав не единого звука. «Я просто ничего не слышу», - с ужасом понял Гриссом.

...

«Это Исток», - услышала Сара. – «Рады приветствовать тебя».

Сара взглянула себе под ноги и обнаружила, что она стоит уже не на берегу, а на воде в нескольких метрах от берега, и вода начинает закручиваться вокруг нее, поднимаясь вверх причудливыми струями. Струи разлетаются на отдельные капли. В каждой капле она видит свое отражение, и эти тысячи, миллионы лиц смотрят на нее по-разному, каждое со своим выражением… Свет усиливается, белый свет, струящийся отовсюду…

Сара с мольбой смотрит на Хранителя, и тот ободряюще улыбается ей.

«Не бойся, все хорошо», - читает она в его глазах. – «Все идет так, как оно и должно быть».

...

Мак Тейлор видит свет невдалеке, пробивающийся через стволы деревьев. Свет все усиливается, разрастается. «Вот вы где!» - думает Тейлор. – «Попались, голубчики! От меня не спрячетесь!» Он осторожно подкрадывается к свету. «Что эти подонки делают?!» - ужасается он, когда видит привязанную к столбу Сару, стоящую среди бушующего пламени.

...

Белый-белый свет… Белый-белый песок… Сара, как загипнотизированная, переводит взгляд на берег и видит первую темную фигуру, вышедшую из леса и остановившуюся у кромки воды. Сару начинает закручивать вокруг своей оси, но она успевает разглядеть лицо Гриссома и испытывает секундное облегчение от того, что он пришел, но облегчение тут же сменяется страхом, от того, что все слишком похоже на ее сон. «Горацио!» - мысленно взывает Сара. Ведь он обещал, что не допустит этого! Словно в ответ на ее призыв, на берегу позади Гриссома появляются еще темные фигуры. Сара пытается замедлить вращение, чтобы разглядеть их и облегченно выдыхает, увидев знакомый синий свет глаз Кейна. Но что-то настораживает ее. Сара пересчитывает – одна, две, три… Плюс Гриссом, плюс Кейн, еще кого-то не хватает. Сара видит, как Горацио, будто почуяв ее тревогу, оглядывает пляж и окликает Гриссома, стоящего спиной к ним у кромки воды. Но Гил никак не реагирует, будто и не слышит. Кого же не хватает? Сара вглядывается сквозь струи вьющейся, будто языки пламени, вокруг нее воды. Эрик и Келли, взявшись за руки, завороженно глядят на нее, Горацио что-то говорит Стелле. Все они стоят у самой кромки леса, и Гил, на границе песка и воды… «Тейлор! Нет Мака Тейлора», - понимает Сара и видит, как Хранитель ехидно и довольно улыбается чему-то, глядя в сторону леса.

Выстрел. Вода взвивается вокруг Хранителя так же, как и вокруг Сары, и расцветает на груди Хранителя диковинным цветком из огня и брызг, отталкивая пулю.

Гриссом вздрагивает и прижимает руку к груди… На белый песок, просочившись сквозь пальцы, падает темно-красная капля. Сара провожает ее взглядом. Это несложно – капля падает так медленно…

Гриссом поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Сарой. «Нет!!» - мысленно то ли кричит, то ли стонет Сара. Глаза Гриссома вдруг вспыхивают нереально синим морозным огнем, таким же, каким пылают глаза Кейна. Все тонет в волнах холодного синего света…

Затем свет угасает, и Сара видит, как искажается лицо Хранителя. Вздрагивает Эрик, возле которого стоит недоуменно оглядывающийся Гриссом. А стоящий на границе воды и песка Кейн прижимает руку к груди и начинает медленно-медленно падать, не отрывая взгляда от Сары, будто пытаясь удержаться…

Эрик успел подхватить Горацио прежде, чем тот упал, но не удержался на ногах и сел, поддерживая плечи и голову Кейна. Подбежавшая Келли упала на колени рядом с ними и осторожно отвела руку Горацио от груди, но тут же снова прижала обратно, потому что из раны сильно, толчками потекла кровь.

- О господи, - растерянно произнес Тейлор, роняя пистолет на песок.

- Мак, что случилось? – встревоженно спросила Стелла, подходя к нему.

- Я не хотел… - совершенно потерянно пробормотал Тейлор. – Я…

- Это ты стрелял? – удивилась Стелла. – Зачем, Мак? – она тряхнула копной вьющихся волос, не в силах поверить. – Зачем?

- Это враги… - чуть слышно сказал Тейлор, опуская голову.

- Это испытание, - неожиданно заговорил Кейн, сразу закашлявшись.

- Горацио, молчи, - попросила Келли, зажимая рану на его груди.

- Ну, если быть более точным, это просто выбор, - поправил Хранитель, присаживаясь на корточки и с любопытством вглядываясь в лицо Горацио. – Ты ведь знал, что все так будет, - Хранитель не спрашивал, а утверждал. – Но как ты смог изменить уже свершившееся, вот что интересно?

- Служить… И защищать… - слабо улыбнулся Кейн.

- Да, помню, не лозунг, а смысл жизни, - поморщился Хранитель. – И ты хочешь сказать, что это дает тебе силу совершить невозможное?

- Все зависит от того, как сильно ты веришь, - спокойно, без рисовки ответил Горацио.

- Ну хорошо, - пожал плечами Хранитель. – Но зачем вообще ты это сделал? Неужели ты по-прежнему считаешь, что если ты встретил эту женщину не первым, то она предназначена не тебе? Второй раз совершать одну и ту же ошибку – глупо.

- Но это же поправимая ошибка, - вступилась Стелла. – Когда мы вернемся, еще будет время все исправить. Разве нет? – удивилась она, заметив тоску, проступившую во взгляде Горацио, и кривую ухмылку Хранителя.

- Он умирает в Истоке, - покачал головой Хранитель. – То, что происходит здесь, не имеет обратной силы. Путь закончен, - Хранитель перевел взгляд с шокированных услышанным людей на спокойное лицо Горацио и хмуро добавил. – И он об этом знал.

- Знал? – не поверил своим ушам Тейлор.

Кейн лишь слегка прикрыл глаза, на большее его сил уже не хватило.

- Эйч, - внезапно встряхнул его Эрик. – Эйч, подожди, - он переглянулся с Келли, и, видимо, прочитав в ее глазах ту же мысль, поднял Кейна на руки.

- Я вытащу его из Истока, - пояснил он уже на ходу.

Келли подошла к Гриссому, который за все это время не проронил ни слова, лишь внимательно вглядывался в губы говорящих.

- Я не смогу, - прошептал он, глядя Келли в глаза. – Я не смогу…

- Мы будем в вас верить, - тихо ответила Келли, целуя Гила в щеку. – Так же, как верит Горацио.

Кинув прощальный взгляд на Сару, которую опять стало закручивать, потерянного Гриссома, мрачного, скрестившего руки на груди Хранителя, на Стеллу, положившую руку на плечо Маку, Келли кинулась вслед за Эриком.

...

Эрик шел вперед, почти не ощущая тяжести, он походил сейчас на одержимого, да он почти и был им, подстегиваемый последней отчаянной надеждой. Свет от Истока почти перестал быть виден, когда Келли тронула Эрика за плечо.

- Все, Эрик, остановись, - прерывающимся голосом сказала она.

- Нет, - воспротивился Эрик. – Чем дальше, тем лучше…

- Эрик, - в голосе Келли чувствовались слезы. – Эрик, уже все…

- Что? – теперь и голос Эрика задрожал. Он остановился и развернулся к Келли.

- Все, - чуть слышно сказала Келли. – Он умер.

Только теперь Эрик взглянул на Горацио, но не увидел его лица, так как голова была откинута назад. Тогда Эрик осторожно, бережно уложил Кейна на землю, положив одну руку Горацио вдоль тела, а другую – на живот, так, как укладывают находящихся без сознания, а не так, как укладывают мертвых. Лишь потом он взглянул на лицо Кейна и сразу понял, как Келли узнала, что Горацио умер. Глаза больше не светились, обычные синие глаза, полуприкрытые, глядящие куда-то мимо Эрика в темное небо слишком уж неподвижным для живого взглядом. Келли опустилась на колени рядом с телом Горацио и осторожно провела рукой сверху вниз, закрывая ему глаза.

- Как ты думаешь, - надломлено спросила она, - мы успели?

- Я буду в это очень верить, - сказал Эрик, обнимая Келли за плечи.

- Как ты думаешь, - снова спросила Келли, прижимаясь к Эрику спиной, но не отрывая взгляда от спокойного лица Горацио. – Мы поймем, что все закончилось? Или мы просто проснемся и все будет как прежде?

- Келл, - немного помолчав, с болью спросил Эрик. – А что, после всего, что мы пережили, для нас все останется как прежде?

- Но ведь мы же не вошли в Исток, - чуть пожала плечами Келли.

- А зачем нам Исток, Келли? – Эрик развернул ее так, чтобы увидеть лицо. – Келл, неужели тебе нужно всемогущество, чтобы понять, любишь ты меня или нет? Или ты сомневаешься в моей любви к тебе? Келли, - лицо Эрика стало очень грустным и очень нежным. – Мы ведь сейчас достаточно близко к Истоку для того, чтобы ты могла не сомневаться, искренни ли мои слова. Келли, зачем нам Исток? Загляни в мои глаза, Келл. Ты увидишь там свое лицо, и это будет не отражение, а образ, живущий в моей душе. Прислушайся к биению моего сердца. Ты услышишь в его ритме свое имя. Может быть, тогда ты перестанешь сомневаться?

Келли молча слушала Эрика, вглядываясь в его глаза, затем также молча прижалась к нему, положив голову на грудь. Нет, она не проверяла его слова, просто в них больше не было необходимости. Ведь свой Исток они нашли.


	16. Chapter 16

**Глава 16.**

Белый-белый песок. Он светится, напоенный струящимся отовсюду сиянием. Свет отражается от струй воды, вьющихся вокруг Сары, будто это не вода, а пламя, струи разбиваются на отдельные капли, и в каждой капле – ее лицо, свет разбивается на отдельные пятна, и каждое пятно имеет свой цветовой оттенок. И кажется, будто Сара стоит внутри огромного шара из воды и света, шар вращается, разбрасывая вокруг световые блики, как брызги, и Сару постепенно вовлекает в это вращение, но странным образом это совершенно не мешает Гриссому видеть ее глаза. Эти глаза зовут его, эти глаза ждут, когда же он сделает шаг, эти глаза невыносимо прекрасны…

«Я не смогу…» - в отчаянии думает Гриссом. – «Я не смогу… Я же ничего не слышу!»

«Гилберт…» - раздается в окружающей его тишине. И этот голос, и это обращение прекрасно ему знакомы, но как такое может быть? Он всматривается в лицо Сары, пытаясь разобрать, шевелятся ли ее губы.

«Это раньше ты не слышал», - читает он в ее глазах, так же, как раньше читал по движению губ – не слыша, но понимая произносимое. – «Слушал, но не слышал. Теперь у нас есть шанс изменить это».

«Я не смогу…» - повторяет Гил и оглядывается на Мака и Стеллу. – «Может быть, лучше они попробуют?»

«Ты действительно хочешь этого?» - спрашивает Хранитель. – «Я буду только рад, если ты откажешься», - довольно улыбается он.

«Ты действительно хочешь этого?» - спрашивает Сара и Гил видит такую же боль в ее глазах, какую он испытывал при пробуждении. – «Пути назад нет. Я уже в Истоке, Гилберт. Если ты не войдешь сюда, неважно почему, то проснешься в мире, где никогда не было, нет, и не будет Сары Сайдл. Горацио отдал свою жизнь, чтобы этого не случилось. Он верил, что именно ты должен войти в Исток со мной. Что мы предназначены друг другу. Что ты меня действительно любишь. Ты хочешь сказать, что он ошибся?»

«Нет», - качает головой Гриссом. – «Он не ошибся. Я люблю тебя».

«Тогда чего же ты ждешь?» - спрашивает Сара и протягивает ему руку. – «Иди…»

Гриссом снова оглядывается на Мака и Стеллу, они ободряюще кивают ему. Но, когда он собирается сделать шаг, его останавливает смех. Вокруг Хранителя взвивается вода, закрывая его облик, но он не прекращает смеяться. В его смехе проскальзывает нотка безумия.

«Как все просто», - говорит Натали Дэвис, склонив голову набок. – «Я люблю тебя. Да разве ты умеешь любить, Гил?» - издевательски улыбается она.

«Но ведь ты сам говорил, что в Истоке невозможно лгать», - удивляется Гриссом.

«Здесь нельзя сказать неправду», - поправляет Натали. – «Но можно сказать то, что считаешь правдой ты. Тебе придется доказать свои слова», - и в ее руке вырастает огромный черный клинок, при одном взгляде на который душу начинают рвать на части мелкими коготками невыносимые тоска и боль, отчаяние и ненависть.

Гриссом отшатывается назад, вызывая новый приступ смеха у Натали.

«Глупенький, глупенький Гил», - склонив голову набок и глядя исподлобья сумасшедшим взглядом, издевается Натали. – «Неужели ты решил, что, раз ты испытываешь беспокойство, когда ей угрожает опасность, раз тебе не по себе от мысли, что ты можешь ее потерять, это и значит, что ты ее любишь? Ну скажи, неужели ты не сможешь жить без нее? Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что это не так», - ехидно улыбается Натали.

«Все правильно», - соглашается Гил, - «я и не буду пытаться это утверждать. Ведь это лишь фигура речи, призванная отразить наши чувства. Я могу жить без нее, ты права, но я не хочу так жить. Только с ней моя жизнь будет настоящей, полноценной».

«Ученый», - презрительно бормочет Натали, но Гил видит разочарование в ее глазах оттого, что он не поддался на уловку.

«Иди сюда…», - слышит он голос Сары и видит, что шар воды и света вокруг нее закручивается все быстрее, и Саре стоит огромного труда удержаться, чтобы это вращение не увлекло ее за собой.

Но между ним и Сарой стоит Натали со своим черным мечом.

«Иди, что же ты», - говорит Натали и злорадно улыбается.

«Я не боец, я ученый…», - растерянно отвечает Гриссом. – «Я безоружен…»

«Нет», - слышит он голос Мака. – «Нет, не безоружен».

Гил оборачивается к Тейлору, ожидая, что тот предложит ему оружие, и с недоумением смотрит на пустые руки Мака.

«Нет», - с грустной улыбкой качает головой Тейлор. – «Такое оружие тут бессильно. Более того, оно может и предать», - он красноречиво смотрит на свой пистолет, лежащий невдалеке.

«Но это не означает, что ты безоружен», - продолжает Мак таким тоном, будто зачитывает заученное наизусть послание. - «Сейчас важно только то, что в твоей душе. Сколько страха, сколько ненависти, сколько веры и сколько любви. Если ты веришь, если ты любишь, - это и есть твое оружие».

«Быстрее…» - слышит Гил голос Сары, и видит, что ее все же закручивает вокруг своей оси, увлекает вращением шара из воды и света, и его снова захлестывает то же пронзительное чувство бесконечного и безнадежного одиночества. Гриссом вдруг отчетливо осознает, что если он не сделает шаг вперед прямо сейчас, это чувство будет с ним всегда.

И время останавливается, и Сара замирает в полуобороте, так что взметнувшиеся вокруг ее лица волосы застывают неровным темным ореолом. Гил встречается с ней взглядом и из тайников его души поднимается щемящая, хрупкая, робкая нежность, и безоглядное доверие, и теплая волна сочувствия и взаимопонимания, - все то, что изливается на него из огромных, бесконечно, невыносимо прекрасных глаз Сары, и все это, находя отклик в его душе, растет и усиливается в десятки раз, распускаясь светлым цветком любви в сердце и вырастая в светлый клинок в руке.

Гриссом делает шаг вперед, клинки скрещиваются… Лицо Натали озаряется торжеством, когда светлый клинок начинает изгибаться и таять в руках Гриссома, но тут он снова встречается взглядом с Сарой, и ликование Натали сменяется страхом и болью, ибо теперь тает ее клинок. И когда светлое пламя любви, надежды и веры, пожирающее темное пламя отчаяния, горя и ненависти, доходит до ее руки, Натали отдергивает руку так резко, что ее отбрасывает назад, прямо в шар из воды и света. Ее тело взрывается фейерверком огненных брызг, вынуждая Гриссома зажмуриться и прикрыть лицо рукой. Когда же он открывает глаза и делает еще шаг вперед, его настигает зов сзади. Оглянувшись, Гил останавливается в недоумении, потому что и перед ним, и позади него два одинаковых шара из воды и света, как зеркальные отражения, и в каждом шаре он видит Сару, и обе они протягивают ему руку.

«Иди ко мне…», - слышит Гил словно повторенные эхом слова.

Гриссом смотрит на одну Сару, потом на другую, пытаясь понять, кто же из них настоящая, а кто – лишь отражение, лишь подделка, потому что отчетливо осознает, что шанс только один. Та Сара, что перед ним, смотрит открыто и радостно, с невинным детским любопытством ожидая его решения. А та, что позади, смотрит с сомнением и даже слегка хмурит брови, будто заранее уверена, что уж ее-то никогда не выберут.

Гриссом колеблется долю секунды, но тут вода вокруг девушек взвихряется, увлекая их за собой бешеным вращением, и понимая, что времени на раздумья нет, Гил делает шаг назад и оказывается рядом той Сарой, что хмурилась и сомневалась. И мир вокруг исчезает.

«Как ты узнал, что это я?» - безмолвно спрашивает Сара, и ее глаза наполняются слезами.

«Сара», - улыбается Гриссом. – «Я, конечно, бесчувственный сухарь, но я все-таки ученый бесчувственный сухарь. Не бойся быть настоящей, дорогая. Тебе не нужно быть такой же, как я. Для того, чтобы люди были счастливы, они должны дополнять друг друга, а вовсе не быть одинаковыми», - Гил протягивает руку и стирает слезинку, скользнувшую по щеке Сары.

«Мы должны решить, чего мы хотим?» - сквозь слезы улыбается Сара.

«Да», - соглашается Гриссом. – «Весь мир у наших ног. Чего ты хочешь, Сара?»

«Ничего», - смущенно улыбается она. – «Я уже получила даже больше, чем когда-либо мечтала. А чего хочешь ты?»

«Ничего», - счастливо улыбается он. – «Я уже получил даже больше, чем когда-либо мечтал».

«И вот так всегда», - ворчливо произносит Хранитель за их спинами, и они тревожно оборачиваются к нему. Сара охает и Гриссом обнимает ее, успокаивая. Сотканная из воды и света фигура не имеет человеческого лица, но они понимают, что Хранитель улыбается.

«Что ж», - пожимает плечами Хранитель. – «Осталось узнать, чего хочет она», - кивает он на Сару. Сара непонимающе мотает головой, мол, я же сказала, что ничего, и тут ощущает слабый трепет внутри, будто крохотная бабочка забила своими нежными крылышками в ее животе. Каким-то образом почувствовавший это Гил кладет руку ей на живот, и Сара накрывает его ладонь своей, будто принимая его безмолвное обещание любить и оберегать их.

«Ну, наконец-то», - ворчит Хранитель, когда их губы встречаются, оставляя весь мир где-то далеко внизу.

...

Гриссом резко сел в кровати и огляделся вокруг. «Ничего себе сон!» - подумал он, узнав собственный дом и откидываясь обратно на подушку. Гил успел испытать сильнейшее разочарование, прежде чем заметил, что вторая сторона кровати смята, как если бы там спал второй человек. Теперь он услышал плеск воды в ванной. Стараясь не производить шума, Гил поднялся и достал документы из сумочки. Сара Сайдл. Билет до Лас Вегаса со вчерашней датой. Получается, Сара вернулась вчера? А их путь к Истоку? Это был только сон?

Секунду подумав, Гриссом решительно взял трубку телефона.

Когда дежурный диспетчер заверил его, что Грег полчаса назад выехал на место преступления, Гриссом вздохнул с облегчением. Но это не проясняло главный вопрос. Поэтому он стал набирать следующий номер. После серии звонков, потребовавшихся для уточнения, Гил услышал уверенный мужской голос.

- Мак Тейлор.

- Э-э, здравствуйте, - Гриссом в задумчивости почесал висок, соображая, как бы половчее выяснить интересующие его детали. – Это Гил Гриссом, - он сделал паузу, ожидая реакции.

- Чем могу быть полезен? – невозмутимо прозвучало в трубке.

- Я из криминалистической лаборатории Лас Вегаса, - представился он. – Дело в том, что мы задержали мужчину и женщину, которые утверждают, что они работают под вашим началом, но документов у них нет. Денни Мэссер и Линдси Монро, - Гриссом затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа.

- Задержали в Вегасе? – поинтересовался Тейлор.

- Да.

- Ну тогда это точно не мои сотрудники, - убежденно сказал Тейлор. – Поскольку Мэссер и Монро сегодня вышли на смену, вряд ли вы могли задержать их в Вегасе.

- Большое спасибо, - с облегчением ответил Гриссом. – И прошу извинения за беспокойство.

Значит, Денни с Линдси тоже живы-здоровы. Это замечательно, но все же… Путь к Истоку – что это было? Гриссом прислушался к шуму воды в ванной и продолжил выяснение.

- Кейн, - услышал он после очередного звонка и нажал на кнопку отбоя, борясь с желанием сказать сейчас все, что он не успел сказать Горацио возле Истока. Даже если это был не сон – а вдруг Кейн просто ничего не помнит? Ведь Хранитель говорил, что каждый сам выберет, помнить ли ему произошедшее или нет. Хотя он не слишком-то доверял теперь словам Хранителя…

Гриссом мотнул головой и усилием воли отбросил мысли о том, как же ему выяснить, был ли путь к Истоку сном или явью, потому что из ванной вышла Сара. Она подошла и присела на край кровати, не взглянув на Гила, чем-то озабоченная и задумчивая.

- Сара, - мягко сказал Гриссом, беря девушку за руку. – Ты жалеешь, что вернулась?

- Нет, - повела плечами Сара, не отбирая руки. – Я просто…

- Ты просто будь сама собой, - улыбнулся Гриссом, видя, что Сара сомневается, говорить или промолчать. – Я же тебе говорил.

- Да? – удивилась Сара. – Не припомню, чтобы ты говорил что-то подобное, - она недоверчиво взглянула на Гила.

- Значит, это было во сне, - пожал плечами Гриссом. – Но это был чудесный сон, просто потому, что в нем была ты, - он заглянул Саре в глаза, видя, как разглаживается ее лицо. – И больше всего на свете я хотел бы, чтобы он не заканчивался.

Сара улыбнулась, но в ее глазах все еще было сомнение.

- Знаешь, - продолжал Гриссом, - я многое понял за время нашего… за время твоего отсутствия, - он слегка сжал руку Сары. – Без тебя моя жизнь будет неполноценной. Я люблю тебя, люблю такой, какая ты есть, и, если ты дашь мне шанс, я докажу, что это не просто слова. Я люблю, - Гил осторожно положил руку на ее живот, - люблю вас обеих.

- Откуда ты знаешь? – вздрогнула Сара. – Тоже приснилось? – нервно улыбнулась она.

- Я же говорю, это был самый замечательный сон в моей жизни, - сказал Гриссом, привлекая девушку к себе. – И все, чего я хочу, - чтобы он не заканчивался как можно дольше.

...

Горацио Кейн посмотрел на издающую гудки отбоя трубку мобильного телефона и грустно улыбнулся, увидев высветившийся код Невады. «Может, стоило поговорить с Гриссомом, подтвердить, что это был не сон?» - подумал Горацио. – «Впрочем, если он захочет, то обойдется и без подтверждения. Ведь доказательства – не главное. Главное – желание верить. А так, заодно, обойдемся без изъявлений признательности», - усмехнулся он. – «Я всего лишь выполнял свой долг… А человек, нашедший Исток, остается в нем только до тех пор, пока у него хватает сил верить и любить. Не забывать верить. Не бояться любить», - Горацио тяжело вздохнул и вышел из машины, в которой он сидел вот уже полчаса, придумывая предлог для визита в один дом.

«Будем надеяться, что я исправляю допущенную ошибку, а не совершаю новую», - подумал Кейн, направляясь к двери и поднимая глаза к небу. Вероятно, солнечный свет отразился в них таким образом, что глаза Горацио на мгновение засветились тем самым светом, что служил признаком выполняемого долга и предназначения во время их пути к Истоку. Потупив снова ставшие обычными глаза, Кейн нажал на кнопку звонка.


End file.
